MINE
by Emmettluva1988
Summary: A baby Bella meet Jasper , he is instantly hers whether he likes it or not, as time goes by there bond grows stronger and stronger . What will happen when some one try's to steal her Jazzy ? And how does Jasper feel when someone else is very interested in his Bella?
1. Chapter 1

EM POV

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU STILL BETRAYED ME "_ He screamed in her face and i watched the pain in her eyes but also a little relief aswell ,which confused me .She loved him right? He was her soul mate right? Then why did she do that and risk loosing him ? I was so confussed .

"_What you did was wrong you should of come to me first ,seen for you're self .How could you have done that i thought we were forever ? I guess i was wrong ."_ He said ,disgust lased hiis voice . Even i could see the hatred coming off him in waves as he glared at my two sibling as he paced the living room floor .

My Rosie was shocked speachless ,which is quite hard to do .If any one thought they were it for each other it was her ,she loved our brother and sister with her whole heart and thought they were as solid as we were but we were obviously wrong aswell .Snapping back into reality Rosie flew across the living room faster than i had ever seen her move and her hand conected with our brother's face with enough force to send him flying through the wall on the oposite side of the room ,then she walked over to her and spat in her face . She was appauled and ashamed to call them family just as much as i was .

"_Emmett i will not stay here with those ....those evil things ,can we please leave ." _My Rosie asked me and to be honest i felt exactly the same way as she did,looking at them made me feel qhysicaly sick to my stomach. No one would do what she had done to the person they loved with all there heart ,No one .

"_Of course Rosie ,you coming brother ?" _I asked as i turned to leave ,and i could hear him following me after a few choice word and appologising to our parents .

After an hour of us packing up the jeep and Rosies convertable we went to say goodbye to our mother and father and we would be on our way .

"_Im am so sorry for what has happened ,i as very disapointed in the behaviour of your siblings be safe my children" _Esme sobbed ,knowing she was kind of loosing three children ,she hugged us all and went upstairs not wanting to watch us leave . I know it is very hard for her to loose us in a way but we were not going to stay there with them two and i know she or carlisle would never ask him to leave so it was the only way . Carlisle told us how sorry he was and for us to call him when we were settled then joined Esme upstairs where she dry sobbed .

We were all packed and ready to go ,climbing into my jeep i watched as Rosie climbed into her car and our brother on to his ducati and we were off to our new home and our new life ,as we reached the end of the drive way we could hear her screaming .

"_IM SORRY JAZZY I DIDN'T MEAN IT PLEASE."_


	2. Chapter 2

EM POV (8 MONTHS LATER)

"_JAZZ WERE GOING HUNTING . WE WILL BE BACK IN AN HOUR OR SO " _I shouted up the stairs even though he would of hear me if i had whispered it .

As we reached the back door he told us to have fun from his reading chair in the living room with a civil war book in his hands . For the first few weeks after we left the family he was mainly mad ,i think he had to re do his bedroom about 6/7 time after he'd work him self up thinking about what she did to him and smashing up his room then he went through his what did i do faze ,blaming himself for what had happened and now he is a shell of the man he was .He reads all day long and stays in his room most of the time not wanting to be around anybody .The light he once had in his eyes has gone ,he never played games whit me any more or joked around with me ,he isn't there any more .

We had been out for about half an hour and i had taken down 2 bears when i stopped in my tracks , i could hear crying . Confused as to why someone would be this far into the mountains i went in serch of the 5 minutes of running the cry became louder until i could see the source about 15 feet in front of me. To say i was shocked would be an understatement ,i was surrounded by wildlife and trees as far as the eye could see and we were very very deep in the mountains ,there is no way any body would be out here let alone what was currently infront of me .I sniffed the air trying to find and different scents and sure enough there were two other unfamiliar scent but there were a good 3/4 hours old which was not good ,the closest mountain road from here would be about an hours walk for a human to get this far in and it was very rair that these mountain route were even used due to being so far out of the way .

"_Daddy?"_

I was brought out of my thoughts on what the hell was happening by a small voice,i looked at the little girl who was looking directly at me and was now about 5 feet in front of me .She was very wobbly on her legs and every few feet she would fall onto her hand but would push back up and start walking again. This little cutie couldn't be more than 2 years old ,she was a very beautiful child also which made me wounder who could leave there child out here and just leave . Her chocolate coloured hair hung down to her shoulders in little ringlets and her huge brown eyes were locked on me .

"_Daddy...daddy" _She gurgled out holding both arms in the air towards me and clenching her fists tight then letting her fingers spread out only to repeat it over and over i walked closer to her being careful not to move to fast and frighten her ,once i was infront of her i knelt down and held my hand open for her ,there was no way on earth i was going to leave her out here like those so called parents. She wobbled forward and into my embrace so i gently wrapped my arms around her as to not crush her and lifted her up .

"_Hello there little princess"_ I cooed while brushing her hair out of her face softly causing her to giggle saying 'it wickles' which caused me to chuckle ,she was just to cute .

"_Daddy me hungwy"_ She said . A huge smile spread across my face this little angel was calling me daddy and i loved it ,and i would be her daddy and love her and cherish her forever ,now all i had to do was show her mommy .

"_Ok princess we will go wait for mommy then go get you food ok?" _I asked wiggling her nose and smiling at her , she giggled and nodded her head so i started to jog back to the clearing where i was meeting once she was finished .I walked into the center and plopped down on the grass then set my princess down infront of me ,she just stood there looking at me for a moment then reached her hand out and softly let her fingers brush from my for head over my eyes and nose then down to my chin then she sat down in my lap and played with lips, pulling them and then laughing when i pulled a funny face at her. She was so beautiful ,and such a sweet child i am lucky i found her before she got hurt .

"_Princess ...tell daddy what's your name" _I asked hoping she could understand me.

"_Bell laa" _She sang out to me in her cute little baby talk .Bella, such a fitting name for this gorgeous child . I could hear Rosie running towards us and quickly turned to Bella and whispered in her ear that mommy will be here in a minute and pointed to where she would enter the clearing, causing Bella to clap her hands and start wobbling over to where i pointed on the opposite side of the clearing .Moments later i could see her slow down to a walk just in the tree line and smile at me ,she hadn't noticed the my little princess walking towards her yet and i couldn't wait to see her reaction. When she walked into the clearing Bella had a clear view of her.

"_MOMMY....mommy....mommy" _Bella sang while taking a few steps then falling forward onto her hands again ,my Rosie stopped dead in her tracks looking at our little Bella as she stumbled over to her calling out for mommy . When Rosie didn't move towards Bella she looked at me with tears in her eyes .

"_DADDY!!" _She cried out as the tears poured out of her eyes and she plopped down on her bum holding her arms out in my direction,i ran over to her and picked her up shushing her as Rosie looked from me to Bella in my arms speechless .

" _Rosie this our daughter "_I said stroking my little princesses hair.

"_I found her left out here alone ,abandoned .She called me daddy and i fell in love she was all alone ,you can be her mummy she want you to be .Look she is stunning and im her daddy .....please can we keep her....please"_ I said begging her with my eyes . She walked forward until she was stood in front of us and quietly asked what her name was so i whispered Bella to her .She reached out and stroked the back of her head.

"_Bella" _Rosie said sadness in her voice. Bella turned he head slightly to the side tears still running down her face and peeked at Rosie .

"_Im sorry baby ,i didn't mean to upset you"_ My Rosie said holding out her arms for Bella ,hope shining in her eyes thinking Bella would not want her now ,but she giggled and wriggled in my arms trying to get to Rosie. Once she was in her arms she couldn't take her eyes off of her looking down at our little princess in awe .

"_Mommy me hungwy"_ Bella said playing with a lock of Rosie's golden hair with one hand while she lightly brushed the fingers of the other over Rosies for head down her eyes and nose then to her chin just like she had with me ,Rosie looked at me and i could see the love shining in her eyes for Bella ,all she has ever wanted was to be a mother and now she is .who ever Bella's biological parents were they didn't want her and left her out here all alone ,but thankfully i found her and now she will be the most loved child there ever was ,she would never need for anything or feel unloved for a moment of her life .She was our's .

"_Okay angel what do you want mommy to get you?" _My Rosie cooed down to her while smiling ,we would have to go home now ,i know Rosalie would want decorate her room tonight and get her every thing she would need so the sooner we got there the better .

"_Pitsa"_ Bella shouted clapping her hand together happily.

"_Pizza it is .Should we go home now princess" _I said wrapping my arms around them both .They both nodded and Rosie told her tuck her head in and hold on tight ,then we were off ,moment later stopping in our front yard .We walked to the front door then made our way into the living room ,stopping in my tracks .Jasper was sat in his chair stiff as a board looking at Bella ,i growled a warning to him .Bella turned to see what we were looking at and squealed ,wriggling in my arms .

"_MOMMY....DOWN ...DOWN" _She shouted trying to get out of Rosies arms ,i placed a hand on her shoulder telling her it would be ok ,we had finally got a child and there was no way in hell i would let any thing happen to her .Rosie nodded stiffly then told Bella she was going to get her a pizza then shot me a look and put Bella down. She wobbled on her feet for a moment then started walking to Jazz ,every few steps she would fall on her hand but the stubborn little thing wouldn't give up she kept on getting up and falling forward until she reached him . Jazz kept looking from me to Bella confusion was clear in his eyes ,wondering what the hell she was doing here and what she was calling Rosie mommy for . Bella stood at his feet with her arm's up in the air waiting for him to pick her up so i shot him a warning glare as he hesitated for a moment then reached down for her . She squealed as soon as he picked her up and plopped her on his lap but she didn't want to sit down she wanted to stand so she did ,making me laugh at the face she pulled when she didn't want to sit there.

Once she was stood on his legs looking him in the she started to squeal louder while clapping her hand while trying to jump up and down but his gentle hold on her wouldn't allow her to ,she would more than likly loose her balance and fall off him if she did so it's a good job he was holding her .

"_PWETTY....PWETTY"_ She shouted in Jazz's face making me chuckle but i tried to hide it with a cough ,then she did that wierd thing with the fingers and the face again on Jazz .

"_Oh he soooo pwetty....i keep him "_ She sang then wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to chuckle out and start breathing ,i stiffened for a moment until i realised he was going to be fine around her .

"_Il explain later man" _I said when he looked at me quizzically , Bella unwound her arm when Rosie came into the room with her pizza so Jazz put her down by the coffee table where her food was .Rosie was so happy that he would be ok she went to hung him but as she wrapped her arms around him our little princess went off on one.

"_NOOO ...NAWTY MOMMY....."_ She screamed causing them to both jump apart startled and very confused as to why she was shouting that Rosie was naughty and i couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of me ,Rosie looked like a deer caught in the head light and Jazz was just as amused as i was by Rosalie's face expression but covered it better than i did . Bella wobbled over to Jazz with a very serious face and held her arms out for him again showing she wanted up . Once Jazz had her in her arms she wound her arms around his neck and looked at Rosie with a face of a mother telling off a child but funnily enough it was the other way around.

"_MINE....not touch, nawty mommy " _Bella scolded Rosie while pointing a finger at her .After a minute or to Rosie started laughing and held her hand up as if surrendering ,

"_Okay baby ,im sorry mommy wont touch your Jazzy " _She cooed at Bella and she smile happy that she would not touch her Jazzy ,while i was still laughing .

"_Jazz , god your going to have fun with Bella ,possessive little thing " _I chuckled out causing Jazz to chuckle as well while he put Bella back down by he food . Thinking it would be funny to play with her for a while every now and then i would go to touch Jazz but as soon as i got within a few inches of him her eyes would narrow in on me so id try every few minutes but every time i did she would see .I kept it up untill she had had enough and went and sat on his lap playing with his hair ,keeping an eye on him. It was like she could feel when some one was near him because every time we would get any where near him she would look at us as if to warn us not to touch her Jazzy ,and the same goes for him as well every time she needed something Jazz knew exactly what she wanted before she even asked for it .It was kind of weird as well how he was controlling himself around her as well ,but i didn't think any thing of it .

Later that night Bella fell asleep in my arm and i couldn't put her to bed because it wouldn't be here untill tomorrow so as she slept i decided to talk to Jazz see what was going on with him and tell him how we have Bella .

**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS ANOTHER STORY THAT I JUST HAD TO WRITE IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW ,THE MORE I GET THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS WILL COME.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**MUST READ :- JUST TO LET YOU KNOW ANY ONE WITH KIDS LIKE MYSELF WOULD KNOW THAT HOW I HAVE DESCRIBED THE BABY BELLA IS A LITTLE SLOW ,MY DAUGHTER HAD VERY CLEAR SPEECH AND WAS WALKING AROUND PROPERLY BY THE TIME SHE WAS TWO .BUT THE REASON THIS BABY BELLA IS SLOW IS BECAUSE HER BIOLOGICAL PARENTS WERE NOT INTERESTED IN HER WHAT SO EVER THEY HARDLY TALKED TO HER AND SHE WAS IN A PLAY PEN ALL DAY LONG SO THEY WOULD NOT HAVE TO ACKNOWLEDGE HER THAT IS WHY SHE IS SLOW IN LEARNING TO WALK AS WELL SORRY I DID NT PUT IT IN BEFORE AND THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO POINTED IT OUT TO ME .**

**J POV**

We had been away from the family for about 8 months now i think ,im not really keeping track of time any more .Life has little to no meaning for me any more ,my heart was ripped out by the woman i loved ,well though i loved any way .The woman who showed me a new life who stood by me through every thing . i didn't really care what was happening in the world ,i sat in my room or in the living room and read that was how exciting my days got .

"_JAZZ WERE GOING HUNTING , WE WILL BE BACK IN AN HOURS OR SO"_ Emmett yelled up the stairs to me knowing i could hear him and he didn't have to shout . I picked up my book and ran down to my chair in the living room and got comfy as i was going to enjoy the alone time which i very Reilly got living with these two . Just as they were going through the back door i told them to have fun then watched them run into the forest .The last couple of months had been a blur to me really after what she did ,i didn't really take notice of any thing or any one i just went with the flow . Reading my book was relaxing i was so lost in the story i was reading that i didn't even notice Emmett and Rosalie were back until they walked through the front door ,with a heart beat.

My body went ridged and i stopped breathing ,it had been so long since i had been around humans and i didn't want to risk anything .Emmett growled at me warning me ,his emotions were going hey wire at the moment flicking from possessiveness to protectiveness and anger to trust and pride ,i was so confused . My eyes stayed on the head of chocolate brown hair that was in Rosalies arms and the she turned around to look at me and i was in awe of the little girls beauty ,now my kind we are super beautiful but this little human was stunning ,as soon as she saw me i could feel awe, love ,want and possessiveness flowing out of her .She squealed and started wriggling in her arms.

_"MOMMY....DOWN ...DOWN"_ She shouted ,mommy? i thought ok now im confused ,after a little silent conversation Rosalie put her down on her feet a after telling her she was going to get her pizza .I watched as the little girl wobbled over to me falling on her hands every few steps until she was stood in front of me, i looked from the little girl to Emmett and back a few times not sure what the hell was happening and why she had called Rosalie mommy .She held her arms up to me and just stood there looking at me, hesitantly i picked her up and set her down on my lap ,frustration flared up from her as she move her self to stand on my legs so i held on to her so she wouldn't fall and Emmett was laughing his head off .

She looked at me and started squealing really loud and clapping her hand trying to jump but my instincts told me not to let go so i didn't. Im sure i looked confused as hell because i was ,what was this little girl doing here ?.

"_PWETTY....PWETTY"_ She shouted in my face.I could hear Emmett laugh but try to cover it up ,stupid idiot. Her tiny warm fingers brushed my hair line then down over my eyes and nose to my chin ,and something changed in me .This little beautiful human girl suddenly became every thing to me ,my world .

_"Oh he soooo pwetty....i keep him "_ She spoke again but to no-one in particular then wrapped her tiny arms around my neck causing myself and Emmett to laugh, realising i was breathing in her scent worried me for a moment but i knew i would never ,could never hurt this little angel ,she had some how become my everything. I looked at Emmett silently asking what the hell happened but he just told me he would tell me later so i left it at that .A few minutes later Rosalie walked back into the room with pizza and the little girl unwound her arms from my neck so i put her down by the table so she could reach her food and eat .I could feel how proud Rosalie was of me ,she walked over to hung me but as soon as her arms went around me the little angel shouted .

_"NOOO ...NAWTY MOMMY....." _She shouted and Rosalie and me jumped apart shocked and confused,Emmett was laughing at what he was watching , to be honest i found it very amusing also .She wobbled over to me with a very serious scowl on her pretty little face ,her emotions were of possessiveness .She held her arms out for me so i picked her up and held her to my chest as she wrapped her arms around me as if to remove the hug Rosalie gave me ,all her emotions screamed one word at me ,MINE. She turned her scowl on Rosalie like she was a naughty child disobaying the rules .

_"MINE....not touch, nawty mommy " _She scolded Rosalie pointing her fingers at her for touching me,i was gob smacked this little this was telling off a vampire for touching me . She sure had marked her territory and if that was not enough she kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter ,a few minutes later Rosalie burst out laughing .

"_Okay baby ,im sorry mommy wont touch your Jazzy "_ She said smiling down at the little girl in my arm , i was officially her now .She had staked her claim on me and neither of them were aloud to touch me ,i wanted to laugh.

_"Jazz , god your going to have fun with Bella ,possessive little thing "_ Emmett chuckled and so did i ,it was true i was going to have me work cut out for me. I put Bella back down to eat her food but as soon as she was out of my arms i could feel mischief coming from Emmett and a few moments later he reached out to touch me ,confused as to what he was doing until he was a few inches away from me the little girl turned around her eyes narrowed in on his hand so he moved it back to his side chuckling under his breath . Every few minutes he try again but even when her back was to us and he was just about to touch me she turned around ,eyes narrowing in on his hand . In the end she just wobbled back over to me and sat in my lap playing with my hair and keeping an eye on my .It was quite strange how every time some one was near me she would no ,even when she was not looking in my direction she just i suppose i could say the same i knew if she wanted me to rub her back or play a game or if she needed a drink and she didn't have to tell me . I think il have to give Carlisle a ring see what he says ,and most of all im curious as to why her blood has no appeal to me at at all and how i can be so close to her .

I handed her over to Emmett when i could tell she was getting tired and read my book for a while .Emmett walked into the room with a sleeping chile in his arms and sat opposite me ,sensing he wanted to talk i put the book aside and waited for him to talk.

"_I found her in the wood while i was hunting ,she seen me and called me daddy and i was immediately in love with her . I though me and Rosie could be her parents considering someone left her there in the middle of the woods . You know how much we wanted a child and this is our chance to have that .Her name is Bella ,Isabella im assuming is her full name but we will call her Bella " _He said while looking down at the sleeping angel in his arms which i have only now learned her name. And it was a beautiful name to go with a beautiful little girl .

"_She seem to be very attached to you Jazz ,but i have the feeling she does not see you as family ,we will have to wait and see what the future brings .Maybe call Carlisle see what he says about the bond the two of you seem to have_


	4. Chapter 4

**J POV**

It has been two days since Bella arrived ,her bed room was now decorated and she had more clothes than she would ever need and all the toys you could imagine . She loved to to read to and like to cuddle with Rosalie ,but in the two days she has been her she has made it clear that im her's .It is actually quite funny ,the first day when she shouted at Rosalie we though she was just laying claim on me and that was that but no, no one is aloud to touch me apart from her unless she is not here . I find it very cute of how possessive she is i mean come on she is only 2 ,who would not think that is cute .

Since that first night she fell asleep in Emmett's arm she will only sleep on me now ,every time she is tired she will come and snuggle into my chest and with in minutes she is out like a light .Rosalie and Emmett are quite concerned over the bond we have so today they are calling Carlisle to see if he can come visit us . I really don't mind how she is with me it is actually quite nice to belong to some one ,and that is exactly what it is i Jasper Whitlock belong to Isabella McCarty . She loves every thing about me ,i can tell from her emotions how she feels towards me ,and i love it. The little stubborn girl that has become a very important part in out little family has brought me back to life in the 3 days she has been here and i can't wait to see how her life is going to go .

"_Hello Carlisle ,its me i was wondering if i could ask a favor of you " _I could hear Emmett ask over the phone so i decided to see what they were talking about .

"_Emmett son ,its so nice to hear from you. Of course what can i do for you?" _Carlisle asked on the other end .

"_Well i was kind of hoping you would come visit there is some thing we need your help with ,nothing bad we just need your advise " _Emmett said not wanting to say over the phone

"_ Yes of course me and Esme will come visit ,if we leave now we should be there later on tonight . Is that ok son?" _ Carlisle asked ,after Emmett said yes and bye he hung up he came to tell me ,of course i already knew. Bella was currently sat at my feet playing with a peppa pig toy set ,giggling away in her own little world while i read my book every now and then a would lean over and mess her hair and she would smack my hand and giggle some more .

"_Bella nanny and papa are coming to see you tomorrow "_Rosalie said to her down to her while holding out her hand ,showing Bella she wanted to pick her up .Bella smiled up at her and held her arms out showing she wanted to go up.

"_Mommy me hungwy " _Bella said snuggling into Rosalies chest ,it was time for her supper and she would be going to bed soon, when i say bed i mean she will cutch into me untill she is asleep then i would put her to bed .

After she was fed up and bathed she came and snuggled into me while i put on peppa pig, her favorite show .Sucking on her thumb she slowly fell into a peace full sleep while i stroked her hair .

"_Why don't you take her up to bed Jazz ,Carlisle and Esme will be here shortly ,then we can settle for the night ."_ Rosalie said from the kitchen door way ,nodding i stood up and made my way to Bella's princess bedroom that Rosalie has decorated and put her into her very pink and very fluffy bed ,kissing her head and putting on a night light i went down stairs to await our parents arrival .Thirteen chapters of my book later i could hear them coming up the drive way,putting my book aside i went to meet them at the door because Emmett and Rosalie were a little occupied at the moment .Carlisle came over and shook my hand then Esme gave me a hung and i couldn't help but thank god Bella was asleep .I showed them both to the living room when Carlisle stopped in the door way for a moment before looking up at the ceiling then back at me ,confusion clear on his face along with worry .Esme looked quite the same as Carlisele but i could also feel how proud she was of me ,knowing there was obviously a human in the house and i was completely fine .

I walked over to Esme and gave her another big hug ,i had missed her deeply and i knew as soon as bella was up that i would not be able to do it .

"_Oh i missed you so much Jasper ,how have you been? are you going to explain ?" _Esme said hugging me back then looking at the ceiling . I chuckled

"_I think it is best if you see for your self in the morning mom" _I said chuckling again as Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs .As soon as Emmett seen me hugging Esme he laughed telling her to make the most it it while she can which confused she looked at me and i just shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say .

"_Hi mom ,dad " _Rosalie said hugging them both along with Emmett .

"_Why don't we settle in for the night let you to relax for a while . There is some one you must meet in the morning "_ Rosalie said smiling ,then taking her hand and lead them up the stairs to the guest room . As they walked past Bella's room Esme stopped for a moment looking at it ,wounder clear in her eyes ,smiling she followed Rose to there room and said goodnight .

As i sat in my room i could feel the mischife coming off Emmett from down the hall ,i knew he had something planned for the morning and i was a little worried ,what is he planning .

As morning came i waited for Bella to wake up so i could go make her breakfast and just like every morning a few minutes after thinking that she woke,like she knew i was waiting for her .Going into her room she held her hand up for me so i walked over and picked her nuzzled into my chest and rubbed her eyes while yawning .

"_Good morning angel" _I said ,kissed her head and took her to the kitchen . putting her down by her toy box as i went and started her breakfast ,i could hear her digging around looking for the toy she wanted . Emmett was up stairs talking to Carlisle and Esme ,they had just left there room after getting dressed for the day .I could hear Emmett hug Esme and then tell her to come give me a morning hug as the mischief flooded off him and he gave a little chuckle ,he knew i was with Bella and what she' like when it comes to me , now i knew what he was thinking about last night .Sneaky fucker.

I could feel the confusion coming off Esme as she agreed and made her way down stairs , not noticing Bella sat on the floor with dolls she walked straight over to me ,i could see Bella watching her like a hawk from the moment she entered the room .

"_NOO!!" _Bella said like she was talking to a naughty child as Esme was about to wrap her arms around me causing her to jump ,Emmett entered the room laughing with Rosalie in toe and Carlisle with his eyes fixed on Bella .

"_Don't mind Bells mom go on give your son a hug" _Emmett chuckled ,Esme smiled and took a step closer to wrap her arms around me but again was stopped by Bella .

"_NO!" _Said Bella again but this time standing up and wobbling over to me ,i could see Carlisle stiffen up for a moment as Bella got closer to me but upon seeing i was in total control just looked at us stunned ,wondering how i was managing being so close to her .When Bella reached my feet she lifted her arms up for me and huffed like she was very annoyed ,bending down i lifted her up and kissed her cheek trying to lighten the scowl that was spread across her face but it did not turned her glare on Esme wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and huffed again.

"_Mine...yew not touch...mine" _She said and kissed my cheek and smiled at me .Emmett and Rosalie im surprised were not rolling on the floor from how much they were laughing and Carlisle and Esme where stood there gawking at the little girl in my arm's as she snuggeled her head into the crook of my neck ,Esme eyes wide as saucers as shock ,amusement and love shined off of her towards the little Bella who was now playing with my hair .Emmett walked over to us trying but failing to hold in his chuckles .

"_Mum ,Dad i would like you to meet Bella ,mine and Rosie's daughter ." _He chuckled.

"_And i believe you have met Bella's Jasper _" He chuckled out nodding his head towards us then went to touch me only to be slapped by a little porky hand then chuckling again.

"_Bella ,this is your Nanny and Papa " _I said pointing to Esme and Carlisle ,she turned around smiling and held her hands out for Esme who was still in shock of what Emmett had just said but reached out and took Bella from my arms ,She was already in love with her i could tell and not just by her emotion . Emmett whispered to low for Bella to hear for Carlisle to watch him for a moment and for Emse to turn around so Bella could not see Jasper then waited for a few moments until she was facing away from me then reached out to touch me but as he got within a few inches of me Bella shouted no and whipped her head around and glared at him shaking her head.

"_Nawty Daddy.....no" _She scolded Emmett waiting for him to remove his arm from near me , then when she had turned back to Esme he tried again but for Bella to do exactly the same thing ,Carlisle was in awe looking from me to Bella ,but confusion was there along with wonder and curiosity with a hint of knowing .I suddenly had the feeling Bella needed to go potty so i asked her while taking her from Esme then walked out of the room .

"_Daughter? " _Esme questioned as we walked out of the room .

"_Il tell you later ,but that is the reason i needed your help . As soon as she saw Jazz it's been like that like she can feel when some one is near him and the same for him he just knows if and what she need's im not sure if he can feel when some one is close to her yet but ..... it's strange don't you think ...the bond they have ..."_ He trailed off as i walked up the stairs heading for the toilet ,Bella was a very fast learner it's just a shame no one has bothered to teach her until Emmett found her .Smart little thing she is .

I could hear Carlisle telling them that we would talk later on tonight .Bella took to them both very well ,she loved Esme to death always following her and asking her to play with she was nearly as obsessed with him as she was me playing with his hair as often as she could and couching into his chest every time he picked her up and both of them in return loved there new grandchild .

Bella was now nuzzled into my chest as we watched peppa pig once again ,waiting for her to go down for the night .It wouldn't take long for her to go to sleep tonight ,she had such a busy day getting to know her Nanny and Papa and sure enough when i looked down at her she was sucking her thumb falling into a deep sleep . Some thing flashed above me and when i looked i found Carlisle with a camera smiling down at me ,he was amazed at the connection we had and how i had not tried to kill her yet .To be honest her blood did not affect me at all ,like there was no blood there i could smell at least . I carried Bella up to bed and tucked her in then went down to have a talk with Carlisle see what he thought of all this . Hopefully he will have some answers.

If not then we will just see what the future brings.


	5. Chapter 5

A POV

It has been 8 months since my Jazzy found out and left with my sibling .Neither Emmett or Rosalie would answer my calls ,every day i tried but they eventually changed there number .About 4 days ago i was watching them in a vision ,Emmett and Rose were hunting and my Jazzy was sat in his reading chair with his latest book .I watched as his hair fell into his eyes and how his long fingers turned the pages of the book ,he truly was the most beautiful man i had ever laid eyes on but i could not help the pull i felt towards _him_ ,when Jazzy walked in through that door and found out our little secret and ended our marriage .They left and never looked back , not once .

I would watch him ,the man i once knew was gone and there was only a shell .I watched as the days passed and he would loose more and more of him and become numb and void of feeling,it broke my heart to see him like this if only he would come back to me . I loved him ,i still do with all my heart and i want him back but i also will not give _him_ up either .Jazzy will see soon that he can not live with out me and come back and accept that i love him but im also not going to give _him_ up either.

While i was watching him read read his book every thing suddenly went black and i was pulled from the vision ,miffed off with being pulled back to the present i tired to focus my self and find him again so i could keep my usual watch over him but it would not work all i could see was black,all three of their futures disappeared .From that day i try every day numerous times but still blank .

I was started to get annoyed that i could not see then and decided that i was going to find them ,i needed to know what was happening ,as soon as i had decided i was hit with a vision.

_vision _

_I screamed out in pain as a small brunette ripped my arm off ._

_"HE IS MINE YOU LITTLE SLUT ,IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID" She screamed at me . _

I was pulled out of the vision by Edward shaking me _._

_"Who was that girl?"_ He asked in a demanding voice .I was beyond confused as to who she was and what the hell i had done to her for her to be the cause of my death but i knew that with out a doubt she would be my ending .I did not know when this was going to happen or where or why but i was scared ,my life was going to end .

"_I.....i....don't know . Why?" _I asked .He completely ignored my question and when i looked at him i could see the want and lust in his eyes ,he was lusting after the one who was going to kill me .I was mortified ,he was mine and no one was taking him from me.

E POV

I watched could hear Alice in her room thinking about Jasper ,she was going to find him .

I sat there as she went into a vision and the most beautiful woman i had ever seen played across my mind .I instantly wanted her ,i wanted to claim her as mine and lock her up for my use only . The fact that the vision was of Alice's death did not cross my mind as i ran to her room and started to shake her ,needing to know who this woman was and how i could find her .She did not know who she was or where she was but that did not stop my mind from wandering . I would help her find Jasper and when she had him back i would leave to find this woman .

EM POV

I watched as Jasper walked down the stairs from putting Bella to bed , you could see how much she meant to him the the way he walked talked and acted in the past few days since my little angel had been here . Carlisle and Esme i could tell already loved her just from the couple of hours they had spent with her today .Jasper came and sat down and silence over come us all for a few minutes until Carlisle could not take it and more and curiosity got the best of him.

"_Well is some one going to fill us in ?"_ He asked ,making me smile.

After telling him about how i came to find Bella and brought her home with us everyone was silent ,in there own thought .Once Carlisle went over every thing in his head he looked from me to Rosie and then to Jasper ,we could all see how proud he was of him and to be honest we all were he had been amazingly in control with Bella around him .

"_Well it certainly is strange the connection she has made with you Jasper. And my i say how incredibly proud i am of you . To me it almost seem as if she imprinted on you ,you know the old legend of the wolves well it seems like that is what has happened to you and Bella but i have never heard of it happening with vampires and humans before."_ He said lost in with the rest of us ,i for one know im confused as hell if any body would know what connection those to had it would of been Carlisle but he was just guessing really .Worried now at the thought that not even he knew what was happening .My daughter had a strange bond with Jasper and i could not help the feeling that this was going to get ugly .

**HEY PLEASE READ THIS :-**

**SORRY IT WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT . I WILL NOT BE JUMPING STRAIGHT TO BELLA BEING OLDER I DO PLAN ON DOING A FEW MORE CHAPTER OF HER AS SHE GROWS UP. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW .**

**THANKS AGAIN I PLAN ON UPDATING IN THE NEXT FEW DAY AS I HAVE FOUND MYSELF A BETA NOW (SHE DID NOT BETA THIS CHAPTER THO, SO SORRY TO HER ) BUT THE CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON WILL BE GOING TO HER BEFORE THEY ARE PUT UP . **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THANKS**


	6. Chapter 6

**E POV**

It has been just over a year since we found Bella; her birthday was just four days ago. We decided her birthday was going to be the date we found her and had all the proper documents drawn up.

I can still remember the first week Carlisle and Esme came to stay with us and how much they fell in love with their grand-daughter, now they are here for a few days every other month.

Bella has grown so much in the last year, she's such very smart girl and loves to learn. Her bond with Jasper is still a mystery to us all but it is still as strong as ever if not more so. Jazz has started to follow her around now instead of her following him. We would be sitting down watching T.V, then all of a sudden he would get up and just follow her out of the room. Now don't get me wrong she still hangs onto his legs when someone is around and no-one is allowed to touch him still but it seems to have evened out now with possessiveness.

_Flashback;_

"_Daddy," my little angel called from upstairs._

_Not wasting any time I made my way to see what was wrong --at human pace-- to see her playing with her dolls in her bedroom, Jazz not in sight._

_"Yes princess?" I asked walking over to sit next to her ._

_"I need to go potty." she said to me and started wiggling side to side. My Rosie usually takes care of the potty involved moments but she was out hunting right then._

_"Ok baby girl, come on," I said taking her hand and walking her into the bathroom, turning my back when she shouted at me not to look. As soon as I opened the door I came face to face with Jazz who bent down scooped Bella up and walked her back down to her room almost as if I wasn't allowed to walk her there._

_Chuckling under my breath, I went back to play my X-Box._

_End_

That was the first time her ever got possessive of her, even though that was very mild. Now when ever she wanted something he would be the one to get it or if she wanted to go somewhere he would take her. He even tried to take away my bedtime story telling but I had to put my foot down. There may be some funky bond between them but she was _my_ daughter and that was my thing; every night I tucked her in and told her a story.

Rosie has never been so happy she is always smiling and nice to people now, it's like having Bella melted the cold hard attitude she hid behind. She loves Bella with all her heart and always will.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella tugging on my pants leg and calling me.

"Yesprincess?"I asked her while taking her up into my arms and rubbing my nose against hers causing her to giggle.

"When is Nanny and Papa coming to visit?" She asked, cutely.

It has been a little over 2 months since the last time they came; they were having trouble with Edward and Alice. Apparently Alice wanted to find Jazz and take him back. Ha.

And Edward was obsessed with finding someone he saw in one of Alice's visions.

Carlisle and Esme refused to tell them where we were living, so they were following them around constantly and Edward was trying to pry it out of there mind. Fair to say they did not want to come here for fear that they would be followed- besides, the three of us had no desire whatsoever to see them or for them to meet Bella. Ever.

"Nanny and Papa are very busy at the moment, but they will come to see you soon, ok?" I told her while stroking her long chocolate coloured hair.

She had been with Jasper all morning and I was glad that I could just hold her for awhile, while he hunted so I clutched her to my chest and turned on Spongebob . A bit later, her breathing evened out and her thumb fell from her mouth.

_Flashback;_

_I could hear Bella playing with her dolls in the living room with Spongebob on in the background, when there was a little thud and Bella whimpered._

_"OW! NAWTY TABLE!!" she shouted, then I heard another louder thud and a gasp_.

"_DADDY!!" my little princess screamed._

_I ran into the front room at a human pace to see what was wrong._

_She was standing next to the coffee table holding her doll up to show me with a confused expression on her face and her head tilted to the side while she looked at it as well._

"_Daddy the table huwt my dolly," my little angel lisped as she held the body of the doll in her small hand while the head hug loosely over one shoulder - I could not help but laugh_.

"_Oh no baby, what happened?"_ _I questioned, trying to be serious_.

"_The table kicked my toe, so my dolly hit it with her head and it fell off," she answered seriously._

_Still trying to keep a straight face, I walked over to her and took her doll telling her i would fix her up. She nodded, smiled at me then glared at the table huffing, she then walked over to pick up another doll to play with._

_End._

I grinned at the memory. She was growing up so fast that it felt like I had found her only yesterday, but she's been with us for a little over a year and I could not be any happier. She has become our world.

Jasper came home a little while later, took Bella and curled up in his chair. He read to my sleeping daughter - every now and then he would hold her all night long instead of putting her in bed.

He loves her so much - I can see it in his eyes but I don't mind. I know one day she'll be dating and she will settle down so if Jazz is the man she wants then I couldn't be more happy for them. He deserved to be happy after what Alice did to him and hopefully my baby girl will be the one to bring him that happiness

When she is old enough she will start to notice how different we are and will want to know what we are and I can't wait until I can tell her. I know Rosie will not like it but I will never give her up and if she wants to be one of us then she will be. I can't - I _won't_ lose my daughter.

**HEY EVERY ONE I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**I KNOW ITS A SHORT ONE ,SORRY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT LONGER .**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

C POV

It has been hard ;Very hard in fact. Trying to block my mind constantly to keep Edward out .

I knew he was suspicious as to why I would not let him in and he wanted to know ,badly. I could feel him trying to work his way deeper into my mind every now and then thinking I was not paying much attention to keeping my self blocked off and he would finally see what I was hiding ,but no I could not let them know where they were I would not put my baby Granddaughter in any kind of danger .

My Granddaughter ; She sure was a beautiful child and so funny. I can remember when we had met her ,how curious myself and Esme were when we walked past her bedroom door that first night to hear a heart beat in the house with our three _vampire_ children . Esme I could tell was just dying to go in and see who was in there but didn't want to spoil the surprise . When Esme went to hug Jasper the next morning I could not help but chuckle along with my children at the tiny girl that was scowling at her ,to say we were shocked when Emmett and Rosalie introduced us to there Daughter Bella is an understatement .

I had heard Edward and Alice talking on night and knew that she was going to try and get Jasper to come back to her but I just could not allow that ;He was so happy with the life he lead now and I could see it in his eyes that when the time was right his love for Bella would change into that of a lover and I could not put him through having Alice trying to mess with his head again.

We -Myself and Esme- had been going to visit our Beautiful Grand - baby every other month but lately Edward and Alice have tended to follow our every move wanting to know what we were doing and where they could find the others. I had to call Emmett while I was at work to explain what was happening and he was not happy ,telling me to let them come and then he could kill them but they were still my children and I loved all of them .

When he told me to let them come I did consider it for a moment or two but could not shake the feeling that it would end badly if I did tell them .

Edward and Alice had been arguing alot lately ;Alice wanted to find Jasper and bring him back but also expected Edward to be with her as well ,but Edward had become obsessed with a small brunette he had seen in one of Alice's visions .It was that obsession that had me feeling uneasy ,I don't know why but I knew it would cause trouble if Edward ever found her .

When we had first visited and found out about Bella and her amazing bond with Jasper they asked for my help as to why they we so connected ,what the bond meant . But I was not completely sure . I had returned from our visit and went to talk with one of the Elders from La-Push . It sounded like what would happen with the wolves when they imprinted but I had never personally heard of any thing like that happening with a vampire before let alone a human . Yes there was love at first sight but this was nothing like that at all ; Much stronger.

" Dad ! Dad, hello!!" Alice said waving her hand in-front of my face trying to get my attention .

" Yes." I said annoyed that they were once again both sat next to me .

" Myself and Edward will be leaving in about 5 minutes .We have decided to find them on our own considering you will not help us" Alice said some what irritated .

Thank god I though they would finally leave us alone and I could see my Grand - I stopped myself mid thought because I could see the smirk on Edwards face ; Damn I did not block my thoughts .

"Grand? Grand what Carlisle ?" Edward asked ,smugness radiating off him in waves ;Annoying the crap out of me .

"Um... nothing out of my head please ." I said .

"Sure thing Dad." Edward said as he got up and walked over to Alice offering his hand . They both got up and walked to the front door where their bag's were said one last goodbye and went ,for how long I did not know but for now I was free to go see my Beautiful Bella .

Flashback;

_"Papa ! Papa !Papa " Bella shouted as we knocked on the front door .Esme giggled a little and I was picturing Bella running to the front door ._

_Emmett opened the door but kept moving side to side stopping us form walking past him , I gave him a funny look wondering what he was doing until I heard Bella shout from behind him ._

_"Daddy move ! NOW! "she said as her arms wrapped around his legs and pulled . He pretended to stumble to the side a little and moved out of the way for us to see out little Bella stood there with her hands propped up on her waist scowling at Emmett ._

_"Wow baby girl you nearly pushed me over then. Your getting sooooo strong " Emmett said at which she pulled a face at him saying it was her fighting face that her Jazzy taught her . I could not help but laugh at the exchange ; Personally it just look like she was having trouble going to the toilet but I would not dare say that and have her scowling at me ._

_As I chuckled she turned to me and smiled then laughed her self at me screaming Papa .Gathering her up in my arms I swung her around in a circle causing her to giggle ._

_"Nanny ! " Bella said when I stopped and one arm hugged Esme then looked back at me with a pout on her face._

_"Whats wrong Belly? " I asked curious as to what had put that adorable little pout there ._

_"Daddy called me a turd ." She said causing Emmett's booming laugh to surround us ,I faked gasped then lent down to her ear ._

_"Call him a wimp the next time he says that to you ok Bella" I said then smiled at her and she nodded . I walked into the living room and set her down so I could hug the rest of the family -except Jasper- and then take the rest of our stuff up stairs to unpack. When I reached the top of the stairs I could hear Bella's tinkling laugh as she sang out Daddy's a wimp and then Emmett's gasp as he started chasing her around the living room ;Chuckling I just carried on to unpack _.

END

I smiled as I thought about the last time I visited them . Finally I would be able to go and see them again ;Esme would be so happy . She loved being with them but did not think she could just leave Edward and Alice to live with them after all they are still our children .

J POV

To say I am happy would be an understatement - I am over the moon . I am always surrounded by love and happiness and lets be fair a lot of possessiveness off Bella but she also radiates love and happiness . She has changed my life completely and I would never go back to how it was before ,I would never give up Bella for any one. She completes me.

Our bond has only gotten stronger over time which worried me a little before I talked to my first brother Peter.

When I had talked to him over the first time he refused to talk to me about it saying he wanted to meet Bella . I was a little worried at first considering he was a human drinker but he gave me his word nothing would happen to her while he was here so I agreed and they was there the next day .

FLASHBACK;

_He had walked through the front door and looked at Bella and smiled and sat down to play with her while I just stood there waiting for him to tell me what he thought . About 15 minutes of standing there and still no explanation I finally asked him ._

_"Well Jazz man she sure is a special one . She is your mate I can feel it ;Well maybe not right now but she will be . I don't know but she is guna be one powerful little thing I can tell you that." He said as he brushed the hair of one of her Barbie's ._

_"No ! You brush it this way" Bella said to peter taking the brush and showing him by brushing his hair .He laughed at her for a moment then started to do it properly ._

_" I love you're dolls Bella ,can I have one?" Peter asked her . She huffed then looked up at Peter ._

_" No ! My Jazzy got em for me." She said ,he pouted at her for a minute but when she did not budge he huffed and started to brush through the Barbie's hair again . Bella smiled and said he was a good boy which caused him to huff again and mumble something under his breath to quiet for any of us to hear ._

_I walked over and sat in my chair and just watched them for a while when Bella got up and walked over to Peter and tapped his shoulder to get his attention . He looked at he curiously for a moment and waited for her to talk_

_" Come on it's potty time now ." Bella said to him while holding her hand out to him . I tried to stop my self from laughing at the look on his face but it was priceless .He looked at me as if to ask for help but I just shook my head at him ._

_"It's ok Bella I don't need to go potty just yet " He said ._

_"No Daddy said you got to go potty " She said scowling at him ._

_"Ummm..I " He stuttered not knowing what to say and I could hear Rosalie giggle from the kitchen ._

_"Il tell Daddy if you don't go" She said and crossed her arm while tapping her foot ;Something she picked up from Rose ._

_"OK OK!!" Peter said and got up and took her hand and let her lead him to the bathroom. A few minutes later I could hear Bella whispering for him to wash his hand because it really dirty if you don't and I could not help but to laugh at that and neither could Rose _.

END

I was currently sitting in my room on my king size bed with Bella brushing my hair . She loved to play with it . I still get worried about what Peter had said on that trip - that she will be my mate - what if she does not accept me when she know what we are ? What if im not good enough for her? What if she thinks I'm ugly because of my scars? So many questions were running through my head and they would remain there until Bella could answer them herself . I was just worried ,what if some one tried to take her away from me . I would never let that happen ,she was meant for me and I her ; All I had to do was wait for her to grow up and I would finally get my happily ever after .

**HEY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ,IF THERE IS ANY THING YOUR YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO ADD TO THE STORY OR IF THEIR IS SOME ONES P.O.V YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY AND FIT IT IN. **

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**AND THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND ALERTED THIS STORY YOUR ALL BRILL XX**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERY ONE THIS IS GOING TO BE A BIT OF EVERY ONE .HOPE YOU ENJOY X**

**C POV**

"Do you think she will like him ?" Esme said next to me worried that Bella would not like out gift.

"Of course she will like him hunni . How could she not?" I said trying to calm her down as I looked to the back seat where the light snores were coming from . It had been about 3 months since we had last visited and now we were on our way for Bella's birthday .

Esme was so excited she was practicaly bouncing in her seat - another 10 minutes and we would be there. The last time we had been up Bella had been telling us about some of the kids in her school .

_flashback _

_"Jackson was spitting paper at Kellan and he got told off " Bella giggled out _

_"And then when we was having play time he asked me if I would be his girlfriend but I said no because he has cooties and I am going to marry Jazzy when im older " She said with a smile on her face as she hugged Jasper ._

_"Well what did he say to that ?" Esme asked completely loving hearing about Bellas days in school _

_"He said that Jazzy is a gay name so I stamped on his toe . He told on my and the teacher rang Daddy and told on me ." Bella said sounding like it was the most absurd thing in the world that she was told on . _

_End_

As we pulled up in front of the house we could hear Bella screaming that we are hear ,even though they would of heard us 10 minutes ago. She came running out of the house at full speed and ran right into my arms hugging me with all the strength she could muster then ran around to hug Esme as well .While Bella was telling Esme about her day I went around and got her present off the back seat causing him to wake up .

"Bella would you like to see your present ?" Esme asked her as she saw me out of the corner of her eye holding the little blanket in my arms .

"YES!! YES PLEASE!" Bella shouted and Esme nodded at me causing Bella to turn around and start squealing while jumping up and down before running over to me holding her arms out .

"Oh my god whats his name?" She asked nuzzling her face into him

"What ever you want it to be hunni" I said .She walked over to Esme and hugged her tight with one arm

"Thank you Nana " She said then walked over to me and gave me the same one armed hug

"Thank you papa I love him " And she was off running to the house to show every one else .

"Daddy! Mommy! Jazzy look what Nana and Papa got me . ITS A PUPPY!! " She screamed the last part and im sure she just burst the poor things ear drums .

* * *

J POV

Bella was growing up so fast -it seemed like only yesterday Emmett and Rosalie came home with her tucked into her arms . Today was her birthday ;Her 6th birthday . She had just come flying through the front door with a little puppy cuddled into her chest and the happiness coming off of her was amazing .

"Jazzy look what Nana and Papa got me ,he is sooo cute " She said while coming over to sit on my lap . When she was settled she snuggled her self into my chest and stroked the little puppy in her arms until he fell asleep .

"Hey Mum hey Dad . Good drive?" I asked as Carlisle and Esme came in and sat opposite me smiling at us .Esme suddenly ran over to her bag and pulled out a camera and was taking a photo before I could even blink .She loved to take photos of Bella ,I'm sure she had over a 100 albums . I could feel Bella getting a bit tired so I started to run my fingers through her hair . With in 10 minuted she was fast asleep ,she's had a long day . Working her self up waiting for Esme and Carlisle and helping Emmett and Rosalie out decorating the back yard for the little party we are going to have tonight .

_flashback _

_Bella had just decided she wanted to go to bed so Rosalie took her up and tucked her in and we all went to our separate rooms. I could hear that Rosalie and Emmett were busy and I must say ever since Bella has been here they have learnt how to be quiet while having their fun times ._

_I was so last in the book I was currently reading that I did not hear Bella until she was opening my bedroom door ._

_"Jazzy I can't sleep" Bella said to me rubbing her eyes and holding the little rabbit teddy I had gotten her .I pulled back the blankets and she ran over and jumped into bed and cuddled into my side ;With in minutes she was fast asleep ._

_I sat there all night and read my book while running my hands through her soft curls . When she started to stur the next morning I quickly put my book down and pretended to be asleep .Bella snuggled into me when she had woken up and started playing with my hair like she does most morning when she has slept in here ,I just lead there for half hour and let her . _

_"Moring Jazzy " She said as I slowly opened my eyes and streached out .Then she runs he fingers softly down my face ,some thing she has always ._

_" Morning Princess " I said and hugged her for a moment ._

_"Would you like some breakfast now ?" I asked and she nodded her head then rolled out of bed .As she is walking over to the bathroom she stops and runs back over to me kisses me on the cheek and tell me she loves me then runs back out of the room. I sat their stunned for a few moments then got up to do her breakfast. _

_End _

When Bella woke up about an hour of being asleep on my lap she jumps up kisses my cheek and runs out back looking for everyone .I love knowing she is happy with us here and she loves us all deeply . The last time Carlisle was hear I asked if he had heard anything from Alice and Edward but he said since they walked out of the door over 2 years ago he has not spoken to either of them ;And he and Esme would like to move here .I was happy they would be here and I could not wait for it to finally happen but some where in the back of my mind I was really worried .I couldn;t quite shake the feeling that some thing bad was coming ,and fast.

* * *

(FINALLY) R POV

I sat in the back yard with the family ,minus Jazzy as he was currently cuddling with Bella .As usual when she has her naps. We were all having a laugh about things that has happened since my Daughter has been in our lives .Ever since that day Emmett had found Bella my world has been complete ;I am no longer bitter to every person I speak to and I love having fun with my baby even if im getting covered in mud and dirt . I could hear Bella's heart pick up speed and knew she was waking up ,minutes later she was running through the back door .

Bella smiles as she sees us all and then runs over to her new puppy who is playing in the grass .

_flashback_

_I was slowly walking through the house 'looking' for Bella ,I knew she was hiding out on the patio but i was playing along .I held my water pistol close to my chest as I slid out the patio doors .Crouching down I start to crawl over the the deck chair she is hiding behind but when she sees me she jumps out and starts to squirt me with water then runs into the yard laughing . _

_I chase after her while squirting her ;We are both soaking wet .When I reach her I wind my arms around her waist and we both tumble to the floor laughing .Bella leans up and kisses me on my nose then runs her fingers down my _ _face smiling._

_"I love you Mommy" She says to me and I feel like my heart is trying to beat in my chest .I wrap my arms around her and hug her to me_

_"I love you too baby ,I always will." _

_End_

As I watch Bella rolling around and crawling after her puppy I can feel the venom gathering in my eyes . I love her so much and it kills me to think that one day I might loose her. Now I would never wish this life on anyone but what ever she chooses when she is older I will agree to. If she wants to grow old then she will and if she wants to be one of us then she will; I know its a little bit selfish on my part but if she did chose to be one of us then I would be OK with that. The thought of her dying one day kills me so if I can keep her forever then I will say yes -she is my baby girl and I never want to lose her.

Emmett comes over and sits next to me and wraps his arms around me as we all just sit there and watch Bella .She has brought so much humanity back into our lives and we truely are a family now .

Bella looks up and sees us all watching her and smiles .

"What should we call him Mommy?" She asks .I try to think of a name but come up blank.

"I don't know baby , what do you think?" I ask

"Ummm...... how about ...... bear?..no no um......I know ,I know " Bella shouts at us causing us all to chuckle.

"What is his name then baby?" Emmett asks curiously. I think we are all curious as to what she is going to call him. She looks at us all smiling.

"General" She says and every one looks towards Jazz and his eyes are locked on Bella with a smile plastered on his face. When Peter came to visit and told Jazz what we all already knew something clicked and he suddenly realised that one day Bella will be his in every way .Yes she is his mate but their is nothing but familiar feelings there at the moment but every time he looks at her you can see that they are connected in a way that we will never understand . It used to freak me out knowing she was meant for Jasper but now I am totally over the moon for him.

If any one deserves happiness it is him and I know he will take care of my baby girl.

* * *

A POV

Over 2 years we have been searching for them and I can feel it in my bones that we are close.

I can't wait to get Jasper to come crawling back to me ;He has always been weak. I can picture it now him telling me his was in the wrong and that he is sorry . I almost laugh out loud thinking of the make up sex and I can feel myself getting wet just thinking about it. I hear Edward growl from besides me and turn to him and smile seductively and he pounces . Ripping my shirt off .

While I love being with Edward I still want Jasper aswell I am not willing to give up either of them but i know that one day my death will come and I know by who so I can look out for it ; but she is still going to end me and im worried . Why does she want to kill me so much ? What have I ever done to her ? I don't even know back to the moment I just enjoy the pleasure Edward is giving me . Then another though comes to me why does Edward want he so bad when he has me?

HEY EVERYONE WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER ??? AND A BIG THANKS TO lynne0731 WHO HAS REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER SO FAR, YAY.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

B POV

"Hey baby. How was you're day ?" Daddy asked me as I jumped into the back of the car. I had just finished school and could not wait to get home to Jazzy and the General .

"It was OK . Jessica asked if she could copy my work but I said no" I said to Daddy as we pulled out of the car park and headed home. I was Eight now -my birthday was a few months ago .

As we pulled up out side the house The General came running over to my door and waited for me to get out like he does every day .When I had him off Nana and Papa ,me and Jazzy trained him .He can do loads of thing and he is so funny . He has his own bed that is in the corner of my room but when I stay in there he sleeps with on the bed and as soon as I get home he follows me every where .

"Bella ! Nana and Papa will be around later to see you go change out of your uniform " Mummy yelled from the front door .Pushing General down I walked straight to my room and changed then went down for my dinner .

Once I had finished my dinner and had my bath I got changed into my shorts and T-shirt and went down to watch some cartoons until Nana and Papa came over. I was lead on the floor with General curled up next to me with my legs nestled into Jazz's lap as he rubbed my feet. Every day when I got home he would rub my feet for me and it was so nice I would sit their for hours and usually fall asleep . Half way through sponge-bob there was a flash from by the front door and when I looked over Nana was stood their with her camera taking photos of us .

Nana had millions of albums of just me and Jazzy ,I don't know why but every now and then I would see tears in her eyes as she watched us and it made me really sad that she was upset .I don't know why but she seems sad some times as well when she sees me with Mommy .

"Hey Nana . Where is Papa ?" I asked as I got up to give her a hug then went back over and lay-ed my head on Jazz's lap and watched the T.V again.

"He is out back with you're Dad setting up for the BBQ hunni" She said then walked out to join them .

"What's wrong Bella?" Jazzy asked me while running his fingers through my hair. I nuzzled my face into him more and said nothing but he did not believe me at all -he knows me so well.

""Fine ! Lauren was mean to me today " I said then hid my face behind my hand as I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Jazz's cold hand rubbed up and down my arm for a moment.

" What did she say to you?" He asked me but I did not want to tell him ,it really upset me what she said and I did not want it to happen .I was crying by now and Jazzy pulled my hands away from my face and moved me so I was looking at him.

"Bella what did she say to you hunni" He asked me again

"She..she said that I was adopted and you only want me because you feel sorry for me .And she said that you like her better than me because I'm ugly and that you will leave me " I said as tears poured from my eyes and down my cheeks .Jazzy moved so he was laying next to me and wrapped his arms around me .

"Bella ! I will never leave you .Never. And how could I like her more than you? You are My Bella and you always will be baby " He said hugging me closer to him.

"Promise!" I said .He chuckled and said I was stuck with him forever .I smiled at him and wiped my face then got up and pulled him up with me and walked out back . As we walked out every one turned to look at us and Mommy was looking at Jazzy with tears in her eyes and just nodded her head .

"Belly what would you like to eat first ?" Daddy shouted to me .

"Anything Daddy " I shouted back and went to sit with Papa .I jumped onto his lap and brushed my fingers down his face softly and started to play with his hair .I don't know why but ever since I can remember he has looked the same as well as every one else ,they never seem to get older .

_Flashback_

_"General were not aloud in here" I whispered to my stupid dog as he ran into the garage .I followed after him to see him stood in-front of Daddy's big car that he calls Mildrid ._

_"Come on General we got to go before Daddy finds us " I said trying to pull him by his collar but he would not move .I huffed and just stood their watching him for a moment ._

_He cocked his leg up by the big wheel and peed on Daddy's car.I gasped in shock ;Daddy would kill him ._

_"General" I whispered/shouted _

_"Daddy is going to kill you !" I said to him to which he just whined at me ._

_"Bella what are you doing in here" Daddy said from behind me -I did not hear him come in so when he started to talk I jumped and turned around so fast I nearly fell._

_"Nothing Daddy " I said while moving over so he could not see the big wet patch on his wheel and on the floor._

_"Bella what are you doing?" Daddy asked trying to look around me _

_"Nothing I swear " I said as he picked me up and moved me over so he could see what I was hiding. He stood there for a few moments just looking and the wet patch confused then slowly turned around to look at me and then General and gasped ._

_"No !" He said looking back to the car._

_"GENER-" Daddy started to shout but I cut him off by screaming _

_" RUN " I said as I started to make my way to the garage door where General had already run through but Daddy caught me around the waist and held me upside down ._

_"RUN GENERAL! SAVE YOUR SELF ! stupid dog" I screamed then grumbled the last part because he just left me .Some guard dog he is!_

_End _

That was the first and not last time General had gone to the toilet on Daddy's things . As I watched him running around the back yard chasing a butterfly I ate my hot dog and Papa went stiff under me not moving one bit ;When I looked at every one else they were the same all looking into the forest that surrounded our back garden .

EM POV

As I stood in the back yard cooking Bella's food I could not help but listen to the conversation she was having with Jazz ,I was mad that some one had said that to her and glad that Jazz was setting every thing straight . He loved my little girl with every thing in him and I knew he would never hurt her .

When they came out side Bella went straight over to Carlisle and played with his hair she looked to be lost in thought when; I handed her food to her and she ate with the same glazed over expression as well. A gust of wind blew around us carrying something I never wanted to smell again and my only thought was of my human daughter and how this would go down.

OH SHIT I thought as I looked at every one else.

C POV

Bella was sat in my lap eating her food and lost in thought , every thing was perfect .

We were only living 5 minutes down the road now and came over nearly every day to see the family .Bella had come into our lives like a tornado changing every thing and I could not be more thankful .She was so special to us all and we all loved her dearly . Every now and again I would see how happy Esme she was as her eyes filled with venom as she watched the family with Bella ,she had completed us and made us whole ;Even if we didn't know it.

I felt my body stiffen and looked to the forest .WHAT THE HELL!!! I thought as I waited and waited for what was about to happen. Why now ? How? I could not wrap my mind around it .And I was very worried .

R POV

I sat in the lounge chairs on the patio and watched as Emmett cooked for our Baby girl . I could tell Bella was not very happy from the moment I saw her when she got home . I was very glad that Jazz was talking to her about what was wrong and to say I was shocked at what she said would be an understatement . I listened as he told he that he would never leave her and I knew exactly how much he meant those words .He would be their no matter what she chose till the very end and so would the rest of us .Just thinking that maybe one day I will lose her brought the venom pooling in my eyes .

Jazz and Bella walked out on to the patio a few moments later and all I could do was nod ;He can feel exactly what I was feeling so I did not have to say anything . But I knew we would have to talk about it sooner or later .

My body went on full alert . My instincts telling me to kill the threat and protect my baby but I just sat their stiff as a board as I waited . I did not know what was going to happen so I could not attach but if anything happened to my baby I would kill every one . I stood and went to stand in front of Bella and waited for what was about to happen as low growls escaped from my chest in warning .

J POV

As My Bella lead down to watch sponge-bob I pulled her feet into my lap and started to rub like I do every day. I could hear Esme and Carlisle come through the door and Esme get her camera out .When the flash went off Bella looked over to her and smiled .

"Hey Nana .Where is Papa? " Bella asked as she went over to hug Esme then came back over to me and lay-ed her head down on my lap instead.

"He is out back with you're dad setting up for the BBQ hunni ." Then walked out side to join the rest of the family . I could tell that their was something bothering Bella and it was upsetting to feel some of the emotions she was giving off.

"Whats wrong Bella ?" I asked while running my hands through her long mahogany hair .I could feel her worry .She nuzzled her face into my lap but said nothing for a moment.

"Fine ! Lauren was mean to me today " She said and hid her face behind her hand when the scent of salty tears hit my nose .I asked her what was said while I rubbed up and down her arm. The pain she was sending off coupled with heartbreak and worthlessness would of made my knees weak if I was not sitting .

"Bella what did she say to you hunni?" I asked .

"She..she said that I was adopted and you only want me because you feel sorry for me .And she said that you like her better than me because I'm ugly and that you will leave me " She said with tears pouring down her face I moved so I was laying next to her and wrapped my arms around her hugging her to me .

"Bella ! I will never leave you .Never. And how could I like her more than you? You are My Bella and you always will be baby " I said and hugged her even tighter against me .

How could kids be so mean these days ? I would never chose anyone over Bella not even my family ;She is my world and always will be forever .

"Promise!" She said causing me to chuckle and tell her I'm hers forever .She smile and wiped her eyes then got up and pulled me with her and made her way out back with me in tow . Every one turned and smiled at us as we came out the patio doors and Rosie had tears in her eyes that would never fall .I could feel the heartbreak ,worry ,hope and love coming from her. We would have to have a talk soon ;Bella is getting older and so she will start to question us.I only hope that when she finds out she does not want to leave us .

Bella made her way over to Carlisle and climbed onto his lap .She did that little thing she does with her fingers and started to play with his hair like she does every time she cuddles with him. I could feel the amusement coming from her moments later and looked over to see her lost in thought as she ate her hot dog. It amazed me that she was so comfortable around us ; Even though she grew up with our kind humans tend to know we are dangerous and they stay away from us but she was completely at ease with us .

A light breeze wiped at my face and I froze on the spot .This could not be happening .I could see every one looking to the forest and knew they had smelt it as well -Rose moved to stand in front of Bella blocking her and I moved just in front of Rose to the right while Emmett and Esme moved in front of Rose and Carlisle .They were coming and we had to be prepared.

I could not believe what was happening.I could feel Bella's confusion and I knew that she wanted to know what was going on but I would not risk and thing happening to her. They were coming and they would be here soon ,very soon.

_**HEY EVERY-ONE I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **_

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _**

**_LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK _**

**_THANKS FOR EVERY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND ALERTED THIS STORY SO FAR YOUR ALL AMAZING _**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERY ONE THIS ONE WILL BE OF A FEW P.O.V'S AGAIN ABOUT THE VISITORS AND THEN NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NORMAL AGAIN . HOPE YOU ALL LIKE . ALSO THERE IS A NOT SO NICE LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER TO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ THANKS .**

J POV

I watched the tree line ,waiting . Waiting for them to break through and come into view . Even tho we could not see them we could smell them and hear them so we all knew they were indeed coming here and not moving away from us .

I was curious as to why they were here and what the hell they wanted ; We had not seen them in years and they show up all of a sudden .Why? We made it pretty clear the last time we had seen them that they were not welcome around us any more ,so why were they coming towards us and not the other way?

"Carlisle , when was the last time you talked to them? " I asked him quietly so Bella could not hear us .

"Years! " Was his answer and that was that . I could feel that Emmett needed to be calmed or he would attack as soon as they came into sight and we did not want Bella seeing that - especially as she did not know what we are yet .

I shot Rosalie a look saying we needed to get Bella out of here but by the looks Bella was giving Carlisle that would not be easy . She is a very smart girl and she knew something was happening and she wanted to know what .To say I am a bit worried would be an understatement , they were after all our kind and I did not know how they would react to Bella -The family after all do say she smells Divine .

Every-ones emotions were getting on top of me so I spread calmness over them all, trying to easy the situation a little .Emmett had not moved in the last couple of minutes and I could feel Bella's worry increasing by the second .

"Bella sweetie why don't you go watch some T.V or something " I asked her but she just looked at me for a moment before looking back to Emmett.

"Daddy? whats wrong ?" Bella asked Emmett .Her question fell on def ears because he was in' the zone' as he calls it, waiting to kill as soon as he could . I heard a twig snap a few yards in front of me taking my attention of Bella I looked over and there they stood with big smiles on their face's . If my heart was still beating it would have stopped the moment I saw them again. Disgust shot through my entire body along with hate and anger as her emotions hit me. Lust ,want ,longing , smugness , pride and hunger was coursing through her as she looked at me. All the while he was feeling bored ,I watched as his eyes scanned the family and then finally land on Emmett ,but he was not looking at him more like trying to see through him .To see my Bella .

" Bella ? " He asked puzzled .

"Yes? " Bella said as she walked around Emmett into view .His eyes zeroed in on her the moment she came into view . His emotions went crazy .Want ,hunger ,lust , disappointment, possessiveness and recognition .She still had her eyes glued to me not even noticing the little human among us .I could feel Bella's curiosity as she looked form them to me for a few moments then just looked from her to me. Possessiveness shot through my Bella along with hate ever time she looked at her and I was glad . The next few moment seemed like they were happening in slow motion .Every one frozen in their spot . One moment she was across the yard from me and the next she was racing toward me and jumped . Her legs wrapping around my waist as her hands wrapped into my hair and her lips were on mine .I was froze the only though in my mind was Bella .I could hear the little gasp come form Bella and I could smell the tears as they rose in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks .

I gripped her thigh trying to pry her off my body as I did the same to her arm seconds after she had made contact with me , the scream that came out of Bella will forever be in-bedded into my memory .The pain that shot through her as she thought I was embracing the woman wrapped around me when in actuality I was trying to free myself from her .

Bella ran through the back door as I managed to release myself from her grip and threw her across the yard ,she hit the floor and then plowed into a tree ,growing at her I looked to the door Bella had just disappeared through . I could hear her running up the stairs ,I made a move to go to her and explain when her emotions shut down ,there was nothing coming from her at all .I ran as fast as I could but I was not fast enough, I was moments to late . I watched in horror as her body hit the wooden stairs she was just running up .

Hitting her head in the process ,her body managed to slam its self down four steps before I caught her . Her arm dangling at a weird angle and blood running down her face from the gash on her head and the split lip she had gotten .

"CARLISLE !!!!" I screamed .

* * *

ED POV

I could hear them. We had finally found them . But by the sounds of it we were not welcome -well who gives a shit were here now I thought .

All of their thoughts were based on some one called Bella and how we would react to her .

As we came into view Alice's eyes locked on Jasper as I looked through the family looking for a new face . I could not see her but I knew she was behind Emmett .

"Bella? " I said and could hear movement behind him and then a little girl no older than ten came into view .As I looked over her recognition shot through me . Her brown wavy hair ,pink pouty lips and deep chocolate eyes that were staring into my soul were all the woman I saw in Alice's vision. Disappointment shot through me as I realised I had found her while she was a child and not the woman that I longed for or even a vampire .

Ah well ,il just have to wait a few more years -I thought as Alice shot across the yard and into Jasper's arms . The only thing running through his mind was Bella . I watched as he tried to free him self from her and as Bella screamed and ran into the house .Trying to hear her thoughts to see what she was thinking but their was nothing ,she was completely blank .I wanted to run after her and comfort her, tell her she was mine now and I would never let her go ;Trying once again to get a read on her but again their was nothing I could not hear a thing coming from her . Alice flew across the yard and into a tree and Jasper growled at her making me laugh internally ,we had come all this way to find him and he does not even want her back . I stood their and watched as Jasper ran into Bella and as I heard her fall on the stairs ,I did not move .

The smell hit me like a wrecking ball and I had to have it .Bella's blood . It was the most amazing thing I had ever smelt . I ran ,I was running to drain her and I would love it .Emmett tackled me to the floor and pinned me down .

"If you hurt my daughter I will kill you . If you so much as look at her funny I will end you, got it " He hissed out at me knocking me from my thoughts of draining Bella . They might of left me but Emmett and Rosie were my brother and sister and I knew how much they wanted a child and I would not be the one to take that away from them now that they have one . I nodded

" I will not hurt her ." I said and he loosened his grip - testing me . Once he was satisfied that I would not make a run for his little girl he let me go completely . I stood up and looked around ,every one was still out side apart from Carlisle ,Jasper and Bella . I looked at Alice to find her looking confused .

"You have a daughter? And she's human? " Alice said sniffing the air .

"Yes ! stay away from her " Emmett said not taking his eyes off me and my pitch black eyes . Even though I would not hurt her did not mean I could not think about what I wanted to do to her.I wanted to run into the house and rip her from Jasper's arm ,sink my teeth into her soft pale neck and drink . Drink her into me and mark her as mine .

One day -I thought as Jasper came out back looking ready to kill Alice with Carlisle and Bella -all fixed up - trailing behind him .

Bella looked straight over to Alice who was still confused as hell ,the hate coming off Bella was amazing .What was she so pissed at .

"Leave and never come back . He is mine " She said not taking her eyes off of Alice . Alice's mind was suddenly filled with the vision she had of her death, the words the woman spoke , the same as those word Bella had spoke 'He is mine' . A hiss escaped her as she shot around to look at Bella realizing that this small human girl would be the end of her.

I could not help the chuckle that came out .

"Well ,well, well .It sure is a small world ,don't you think Alice " I said and chuckled again.

"She is going to be a very beautiful vampire , and Alice's murderer " I said to quite for Bella to hear . Their were several gasps among the family . Alice and Bella were shooting daggers at each other and Alice was summing up her chance's at killing her before she was turned ,but I had to stop that train of thought straight away . She was not going to kill Bella before I have had her ,her blood and her body .

"I will kill you if you try it Alice " I said to her ,causing her to gasp .She looked at me and her eyes glazed over ,sucked into a vision.

_Vision _

_As Alice hunted Bella -who was being hidden by Jasper and Emmett - I was hunting her . Always one step behind her but close enough for her to not have enough time to actually make it to Bella . _

_As she stalked the cabin that Bella was at ,thinking of the ways she was going to kill her ,slowly and painfully ;She was knocked off her feet . Before she could move I was ripping her apart . _

_End _

She gasped as she came to and looked at me

"You wouldn't " She said to me as her eyes filled with with tears she could never shed .

"I would and I will" I said not even having to think about it . I was going to have Bella ,she could do what ever she wanted to once I have finished with her but until then she wont touch her . She was sucked into aanother vision before she could say any thing else and I stood and watched as the vision played out and I was not happy .

_Vision_

_I had Bella pinned beneath me as she screamed Daddy several times .She looked to be about 15 . I laughed at her as she tried to free her arms from my grasp _

_I got tired of all the waiting ,ripping her top off . Her small creamy breasts were bare for my eyes to feast upon ,tight pink nipples pointing at me begging to be touched ,licked ,bit ,anything . I lowered my head and breathed out a cold breath across her chest and watched as her nipples tightened even more from the chill and I could not wait .Lowering my mouth I took one into my mouth ,sucking like a newborn .She was screaming above me but it was no use . She may be terrified and hate me but she could not control her body ,I could smell that her body was enjoying this attention ,even if she was not . _

_Lowering my hand to her waist band I ripped her jogging bottoms from her ,leaving her bare ,completely naked . She was beautiful . Moving myself so i could maneuver more easily I pinned her arms down and trailed kisses down her stomach until I reached just above her sex .She was still screaming and thrashing in the bed but she was dripping wet ,my tongue flicked out to taste her and it was heavenly .I needed more. _

_Grabbing both her arms I used my elbows to hold her legs apart and dove in. My tongue burying itself in her wet, warm heat lapping her up .I moved both of her hand into one of mine while I enjoyed her own personal nectar .Using my free hand I parted her folds and found her clit ,moving my self up a little I started to flick it with my tongue at vampire speed then slammed two fingers into her . Her screaming got even louder if it was possible and every few minutes she was cut off by loud sobs escaping her .She started to tighten around my fingers so I went a little faster and a little harder ,seconds later she came around my fingers while screaming for me to stop once again , but I did not listen . _

_Stripping my self down I crawled back onto the bed she was laying on ,I pryed her legs apart and looked down at my own personal heaven .I rubbed my head over her clit a few times to get her ready for me while I sucked at her nipples .She was just led there now with silent tears falling from her eyes .Once she was nice and wet again I slowly slid into her heat trying to stop myself from cumming right then .She was so warm and tight . _

_I bent her legs at the knees and pushed them on to her chest as I slowly came all the way out of her then pushed back in a few times ,I started to get a little harder and faster with every push until I could feel her walls starting to tighten around me once again . _

_"You had better show me how much you enjoy this Bella or Ill be doing it over and over until you do " I whispered into her ear wanting her to show how much her body enjoyed me inside of it . A few moments later she was thrusting her hips to meet mine as she was moaning but still had those tears streaming down her face . Her walls tightened around me impossibly tight as she screamed out while she climaxed ,cumming around my cock sending me over the edge .I kept on pounding into her as she milked me dry . Our combined juices running down her ass as I worked myself into another orgasm . _

_Just as I was about to cum for the second time I sank my teeth into her neck .Shooting my self into the most powerful orgasm I had ever had . _

_The door flew open and I was tackled off and unconscious Bella .I just watched the blood flowing down her neck ,and MY cum dripping from delicious pussy as I was ripped apart by Emmett and Jasper while Carlisle took care of Bella .And I knew nothing more as the fire engulfed me ._

_End _

"Ha" Alice said as she came out of the vision which seemed like it was hours long when really it was only a few minutes long .

"Make the most of that Edward , She will never come to you willingly. And now you know what will happen if you kidnap and rape her . " Alice said to me forgetting that we had an audience.

Several growls came from around us and the only thing on any of their mind was to kill me now before I cold do that to Bella . I ran as fast as I could away from them .Alice on my heals . Saving myself ,for now.

SO WHAT YOU THINK????


	11. Chapter 11

**B POV**

That horrible woman was kissing My Jazzy- Why would he want me now he has her ?

I watched as he wrapped his arm's around her and I couldn't take it any more so I ran . My head was pounding and it was getting hard for me to breath as I ran to the stairs .I just wanted to get away from her . Half way up the stairs black spots were all I could see and then I was falling .

Blackness was all I could see by the time some one caught me and pain was all I could feel ,and not just physical pain.

I could hear every thing that was happening around me but could not open my eyes ,like I was awake but unable to move ,speak, or even see .All I could do was listen to what was happening . I though it must of been daddy that had caught me or even papa ,why would Jasper be here with me when he has her now.

"Bella ,sweetheart you need to open your eyes for me baby " Papa said to me .I tried to but it hurt so much and I did not want to see her with My Jazz- NO! He was not mine any more he didn't want me now he had her . I shook my head no not even knowing if it was moving or not .

"Please Baby open your eyes for my ,let me see those beautiful eyes . Please !! " Papa said again and he sounded so sad ,how could I not say yes to him . Slowly opening my eyes I looked up to see Papa looking down at me with sad eyes . Tear started to roll down my cheeks and it felt like my heart was breaking .

"Bella " Some one choked out from next to me ,looking over I saw Jasper sat there holding my hand .I pulled my hand away from Jasper and curled up in a ball and looked at papa ,I wish he would just go away and leave me already .He didn't want me - I was ugly and worthless . I could hear Jasper sobbing next to and Papa tried to clam me down but it was not working my heart was broke .

"Bella !! please . I was trying to get her off me not hugging her . I'm your's darling not hers ,and I will always be your . " Jasper said to me but how could I believe him . I saw him kissing her . I didn't answer him just sat up still looking at Papa ,I was in so much pain but I didn't want them to know so I smiled and stood up-with Papa's help.

"Bella Hunni Jasper is telling the truth . Your going to be in a lot of pain if you move to much ." He said to me but I did not care I was already dying on the inside ,why not the out side as well .

"let's go back out side " I said then started to walk to the back door ,Jasper walked ahead of us as Papa walked with me to help me ,as we walked out the back I could see the tall man who had called me watching me . I looked at the small woman I hate and wished she would just go away . Why did she have to come here and take My Jaz- Jasper .

"Leave and never come back . He is mine " I said to her ,even tho he was not mine any more . I just did not want her to have him and hoped she would listen to me . She turned around and hissed at me and the other man just started laughing ,what is wrong with him , is he crazy? I thought .

" Well well well . It sure is a small world , don't you think Alice " He said to the small woman who I now knew is Alice and I just hated her more . Every one gasped for some reason and Alice was staring at me like she wanted to kill me - what have I ever done to her? Its her who took Jasper from me not the other way around- I thought .

Alice and the other man were just looking at each other for a few moment not saying any thing ,just looking and it was getting on my nerves . Were they crazy ? Who were they any way ? And how did they know me and my family?

" Ha " Alice said all of a sudden causing me to jump

"Make the most of that Edward , She will never come to you willingly. And now you know what will happen if you kidnap and rape her . " She said to the man she came with who I now knew was Edward , who did he want to kidnap and what did rape mean? And why was every one growling ? I was so confused . Edward turned around and ran back into the forest and a couple of seconds later Alice followed him and they were gone .

I looked around the family to see them all looking at me for some reason .

" Umm......" I said not knowing what was going on and why they were all looking at me . I turned and walked back into the house but Mummy called out to me so I looked over at her to see her sad eyes .

" Yes Mummy ?" I said with no emotion at all ,I was empty now .

" Are you ok baby ? Hungry? Do you need any thing ? Do you want Your Jazzy to go with you? Where are you going ? " She asked me and I could tell she was worried about me and my lack of _me _ but I could not make my self care .

" Im fine Mummy ,and no I'm not hungry any more . I don't need anything thank you ,and I'm going to my room. " I said looking at every one then lastly at Jasper and said

" And no Jasper can stay here " Even though as I said it my heart broke a little more but I just turned around and went to my room trying to forget about what had happened .

Later that night as I sat on my bed holding The General close to me I cried and cried over what had happened . Daddy , Mummy and Papa had come up to see me along with Jasper but I did not let him in . I wanted to sooooo bad but couldn't . They all asked me the same. Am I hungry? Am I ok? Do I want to come down stairs ? But the answer was a short no and that was the end of it . How could he hurt me like this ? He promised he was mine and that he would always be mine but he's not. What would happen when she came back or there was another woman is the future ? what would I do then ? I thought as he sat out side my door playing his guitar . I really wanted to open it and crawl into his lap and stay their for ever but couldn't not now . I was broke .

**J POV**

Carlisle had cleaned Bella up and gotten her to wake up but some little bit of me wished she had stayed out a little longer . As she looked over to me and pulled her hand out of mine my heart broke . She was feeling worthlessness ,ugliness , abandonment , and heartbreak . Things I never ever wanted to feel from My Bella. She was breaking inside and I could not do anything about it she would not listen to me at all . Every time she looked at me it was causing her pain .

Evey one was completely shocked when Bella had called me Jasper in the back yard earlier that day , she had never called me Jasper ,it had always been My Jazzy and my heart broke even more as she said it because I could feel her heart breaking saying it. Every one tried to get her to come down from her room but she would not budge .

She sat in their all night crying .While I sat out side her room .

I needed her just as much as she needed me but she would not give in and come to me . She believed that their was some one out there that would take me away from her some day but we all knew that would never happen , even she knew that but seeing Alice kiss me had hurt her deeply and she would never forget .

To be honest if I ever saw some one kiss her like that -even if she was trying to get out of it like I was- it would break my heart as well .

I would have to tell her about me and Alice when she is old enough ,and I knew that would hurt her as well . I would have to tell her about the women I have been with ,and that I was not untouched ,and that would hurt her as well as me .

I only wish that I was hers to claim first but I'm not .

One day she will know about every thing that has happened to me and I know , it will not easy for her to hear but I would rather her know than lie to her . I love her .

Bella had been asleep for about two hours now and I had been thinking about what Alice had said . Edward was going to end up kidnapping My Bella and raping her if I did not do something to stop him . I had thought of how I would stop him? How I would find him? Then how I would kill him? Very slowly and painfully for even thinking of doing something like that to My Bella . And I knew exactly who I would go to for help . Peter was one of the people who I trusted most in this world and he would do any thing to help Bella so I would be calling him but first I needed some one else and it would easy for him to agree ,us being old friends but his master might not be so kind .

Running into my study were no one else would hear my conversation I pulled out my phone and dialed .

RING

RING

" Hello Jasper , long time. What's up?" He said before I could say any thing . Sighing knowing this would probably get me into some deep shit I answered my old friend .

"Hello Demetri. Yes it has been a while ,I need a favour . Could i speak to Aro please "

**HEY EVERY ONE. SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG BUT WITH TWO SICK CHILDREN IT HAS BEEN HARD FOR ME TO GET ON HERE FOR ANY AMOUNT OF TIME . HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK .**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**THANKS EVERY ONE.**


	12. Chapter 12

HEY EVERY ONE ,HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE .

IT'S A BIT SAD BUT HEY NEVER MIND . THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL JUMP TO THE FUTURE ,BELLAS 18TH BIRTHDAY TO BE EXACT AND WILL BE A VERY LONG CHAPTER.

I WILL DO A FEW FLASH BACKS IN BOTH BELLA'S AND JASPERS' POV'S JUST SO YOU CAN SEE A FEW THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN HAPPENING ,HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE .

OH AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAY'S DEPENDING ON HOW MANY REVIEW I GET, SO REVIEW IT WILL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE .

J POV

" Hello Jasper , long time. What's up?" He babbled before I could say any thing . Sighing knowing this would probably get me into some deep shit I answered my old friend .

"Hello Demetri. Yes it has been awhile ,I need a favor . Could I speak to Aro please " I said to him hoping he could persuade Aro and the other leaders to talk with me .

"Sure I could ask him ,hold on " He said to me and then I could here the wind rushing past as he ran .Muffled voices made their way to my ears for a few moments before I could hear someone playing with the phone .

"Jazz you're on loud speaker ." Dem said to me and I was grateful that I was aloud to speak .

"King Aro I have called because I would like to ask a favor of you " I said into my phone hoping against hope that her would let me continue .

"Go on" He said after a few minute .

" A member of my family has been threatened and I would like to take care of these people before they could go through with this threat . I am asking you if you would allow me to borrow Demitri and his skills to help me find someone? " I asked .

"First ,before I make my decision , who would you like to find ?" He asked . This is what I was worried about but if it saved Bella then I would do it .

"I am looking for Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen " I said and heard several gasps over the phone .

"Why? please tell" He said and he sounded quite happy that I was going to end them .

"They have made threats towards my mate and I will not wait for it to happen I want them now so I can end this " I said anger leaking into my voice just thinking about them .

"Is Alice not your mate any more? You wish to kill these to am I correct ? And if I allow this there will be a price to pay." He said in a rush . I knew there would be a price to pay but I was will to do it if it meant I could eliminate any harm that may come to My Bella.

"No she is not ! Yes I will kill them once I find them and I know there will be a price to pay and I will gladly do it if I have your permission to borrow Dem until I kill them ." I said slightly worried about what he would want me to do . He was silent for a while before I was granted permission . I was doing a happy dance on the inside knowing that soon I would not have to worry about those two but quite unhappy that in doing this I would have to leave .

"Now as for the price you must pay. We have been recruiting lately most of them are still human as of this moment and some will not be ready for a few years . I wish you to come here and once they are changed you will be in charge of training them am I clear . You are know as the person to go to about newborns . By the time some have finished there training there will be more newly changed . There will be a few years work to do but I am sure you will manage .Be here tomorrow ! " He said and hung up . My mind was reeling from what he had just said ,I would be leaving sure but I was not planing on staying away longer than needed .

I was to go there and train these newborn ,which would take years . Why was life so cruel ? Had I not had my fair share of this kind of thing and now I was to do it again? My Bella was in danger and if this is what I had to do to make her safe again I would .I am just worried about the time apart from one another ,we have never been apart since Emmett and Rosalie had brought her home and now I am leaving for a few years . I am going to miss so many things in her life that I do not even want to think about ,but I am doing this for her .

Slowly making my way out of my study I could feel everyones curiosity of what I had been doing but they would find out soon enough .I walked over to My Bellas bedroom door and knocked ,waiting ,hoping she would answer this time but no luck. Sinking to my knees a sob tore from with in me thinking about what I was about to do.

"Bella, darlin' . I need to tell you something . I am going away for a while ,a friend needs my help and I am going to help them . I do not know how long I shall be gone but I will come back to you I promise . I love you Bella and I always will please remember that .I will always belong to you . No matter how long I may be away I will think of you every day ,and love you every day also . Please believe me ,I am so sorry for what has happened and I will make sure no harm come's to you every again ,physically or emotionally. You are my world Bella and I love you ." I sobbed out .I could hear her quietly walking towards the door then leaning down right infront of where I was sat on the opposite side ,I could smell the salt from her tears and feel her heart break . I knew she would be fine here with the rest of the family but I just needed her to know that I love her and I will be back no matter what .

I stood from my spot and made my way down stairs to see Esme and Rosalie sobbing into their mates chest's ,it was crippling feeling their emotion's but I had to do this .

"I'm sorry but please understand I need to do this ,I need to kill them before they hurt my mate . Any of you would do the same. I have talked with Aro and I will be lending Demitri ,but I will be going to Italy once that is done to repay the debt .I will be training their new recruits for a few years and then I will return .Please look after her, please ." I said while hugging everyone in the family ,saying good-bye - for now.

I could feel Bella calming slightly knowing that I had not left yet thinking it might just be an excuse to get her to come out of her room but I was leaving .In a matter of minutes actually .

With one last look at the family I made my way to the door ,walking down the drive to my Ducati and starting it up . Just as I straddled the bike a huge waive of fear, dread, heartbreak and pain shot from Bella , obviously hearing my bike . I had said my good-bye to My sweet Bella once already and I could not do it again ,to see her face as she cried for me not to go so I pulled on my helmet as her bedroom door slammed open and she started running down the stairs . Revving the engine once I flicked up the pegs as Bella reached the front door ,swinging it open . As I sped off down the drive way Bellas little legs were running after me .

"JAZZY! PLEASE .PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME !" She screamed at me tears rolling down her face but she was not giving up ,still running after me . Emmett appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest as she kicked and screamed my name trying to skwerm her way free . I watched in my mirror until I turned the bend at the end of the drive way and they were out of view .I could still hear her screaming for two miles away ,always my name . But I was set in my ways I was going to kill Edward and Alice for several thing and one of them was the look on her face as she ran after me . They caused this and they would pay by my hand .One day I will return to My Bella I just hope she will forgive me I thought as I whipped down the empty high way toward the airport .

B POV

I remember watching his bike disappear at the end of the drive way ,me still kicking and screaming for him to stay but he did. not I screamed and cried in Daddy's arm for hours and he just rocked me back and forth saying he will be back one day and I trust him , plus My Jazzy said he would be back one day .I can only hope its one day soon but I do not think it will be for some reason . I was so mean to My Jazzy before he left and I just hope he will forgive me in time . Once I had calmed down I made a promise to myself that when he return I will be a good and listen to him and believe him .and love him . I will go on with my life, I still have Mummy and Daddy ,Papa and Nana and I will be a good girl for them .

As I sat in my room I could not help but wonder how long it will be until I see him again , his smile ,his hair and his eyes . Feel his love for me again. I might be empty without him but I will go on until he comes back and I will be right here waiting for hi no matter how long it takes . He is mine and I am his . Forever .

SO?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW .


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY EVERY ONE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST **

**FIRST I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES IN FOR EVA BUT I AM BACK NOW **

**THAT BEING SAID IT HAS BEEN SOOOOOO LONG SINCE I HAVE WRITTEN AND LETS BE HONEST I WAS NOT THE BEST BACK THEN SO I CAN ONLY IMAGINE HOW BAD I AM NOW HEHE SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME .**

**NOW I WILL BE FINISHES ALL STORIES BUT I CAN NOT PROMISE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP JUST THAT IT WILL BE COMING SOON**

**THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED EVEN THO I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR SO LONG AND SORRY TO EVERY ONE WHO HAS HAD TO WAIT THIS LONG .**

**I DID SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE FLASH BACKS IN BOTH POV BUT I WANTED TO GET SOME OF IT UP FOR YOU NOW SO PLEASE BE PATIENT XXXXX**

"GOD DAMN IT DAD ,YOU SUCK " I screamed once I could breath again .

Today is my Eighteenth birthday and I have just been woken up by a bucket full of freezing water throw over me . The only one stupid enough to do that was Dad ,they all knew I had a temper and did not like to see It in action .

Shaking off what water I could I jumped up and pulled my dressing gown on trying to warm my self up a little as I walked into the bathroom to start the shower ,turning the water to hot I waited a few moments untill stripping off and climbing in and letting the hot water heat my skin untill I was a light shade of pink all over .

To say I was not excited about today would be an understatement , another year older ,another year gone by without my Jazzy here .

Being in a house full of mated vampires is not easy when you are the lone one and to be blunt It hurts your ears and makes you wish you could bleach out you're mind .

About five years ago I was finally told why my family was so different and why every one still looked the same year in year out . I was a little shocked at what I found but It didnt last long ,after all they are my family and I love them all no matter what they are . I can remember asking Mum and Dad about vampires and what they could and could not do ,I remember asking them all their stories and how they came to be what they are today .

It was then that I realized I was not there daughter by blood and my heart broke a little more after finding that out but I figured that there was a reason that I was with them and didnt ask questions , I might not be their's biologically but I was their's and they were mine non the less . They are more than I could of asked for .

After cleaning and washing my hair I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into my room to get dressed . Walking out of my closet I saw Nana sat on my bed with a card in her hand .Smiling I walked over and sat besides her ,every one in the family knew how much I hated my birthday and not matter how much I cried and begged for them to leave It alone no one would listen to me and still got me presents .

The only one who even tried to tone It down was Nana ,every year she would come to me alone at one point in the day and give me a card. She would also put a stupid amount of money into my bank account but at least I had the option to use It ,which I never have .

"Morning Nana" I said kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer for a hug .

"Morning my princess ,how are you feeling today? " She replied knowing that today was not going to be good for me . Every year was the same since My Jazzy left . Me moody or upset that he still was not here ,that he had left when he promised me he would never .

It has been that long now that my memories of him have gone fuzzy ,I still remember the colour of his hair and how he smelled .I still remember how It felt to be in his arms and how he liked to run his fingers through my hair while a laid my head in his lap to watch T.V , but there is a lot I have forgotten ,like the song he used to sing to me .I can hear the tune in my head I just cant get it to come out or like the little habbits he had ,what he liked to watch on telly , now all I see when I think of him is a fuzzy image of some one who I used to know .It's like looking through fogged up glass ,you can see the shape and colour but not the features .

"Yeah ,I'm good thanks Nana " I sighed nuzzling into her neck ,It was the only thing of him I had left .The stone cold skin I felt when ever I touched someone in the family ,It was like I was touching him .

"I have something for you , there is a little something in there aswell " She said to me causing me to lift my head and look at her confused ,she never put anything in her card .

Smiling a tight smile I took the card she was holding out for me and slowly opened It . The card was beautiful like always but It was what she had put inside that brought the tears to my eyes and spilling over ,rolling down my cheeks one after another .

Smiling back at me was a photo of My Jazzy ,a photo that I had not seen in years . It was of him sitting in his favorite chair while he was reading a book ,I can remember the time It was taken ,Daddy was click happy that day ,running around snapping photos of every one no matter what they were doing . Jazzy was reading a book about the civil war whilst I sat across from him doing my drawing when Daddy came up behind my with his camera .

Calling his name his head shot up and he looked right at me with a smile on his face , ignoring Daddy as he crouched behind me and took a photo of him ,the next day when Dad had printed them all off he gave me this photo which was put into a frame next to my bed along with all my other favorite photos of the family but not long after My Jazzy left they took all of his photos away .

_**FLASHBACK **_

_"Bella " Mummy called from outside my bedroom door where I had lock myself again ._

_"Bella " She called for a second time when I didn't answer her ._

_"You have to come out of ther baby , It's not healthy for you to be like this .I know you miss him but he __**will**__ come back ,he would never stay away from you ,you know that " She said to me . _

_I knew she was right and that one day he would come back like he had promised me but he had still left me and all I had of him was my photos .So that was where I spent most of my time now ,curled up in my room with my photos of him .I still went to school and ate at the table but unless I had to be out of my room I wasn't ._

_Eventually Mummy sighed and went back down stairs knowing that I would not come out untill I had to go to school the next day . _

_The next day after arriving home from school I walked straight to my room so I could see My Jazzy but when I looked under my pillow where I kept all my photos of him ,they were gone .Thinking they might of just fallen behind my bed I looked there to ,then under my blanket and under my bed but still no photos .After completely tearing my room apart and still finding no photos I ran down the hall with tear stained cheeks screaming for Daddy ._

_It didn't take him long to be kneeling at the end of the hall way with his arms open wide waiting for me ,after all they didn't hide their speed now that I knew what they were and we had both learned the hard way that when I'm running and screaming for him that It's not wise for him to run to me aswell . _

_I threw myself into his arms and for a second I could feel him checking for injurys ._

_"Bella ,hunni what's wrong" He asked while stroking my hair ._

_"There gone " I screamed into his shoulder over and over again. I felt the growl vibrate through his chest as he picked me up and cradled my to his chest .Afew seconds later I could feel that Daddy was talking to some one to quickly for me to understand or even hear over my screams ._

_"How could you" He screamed ._

_"How could you do that to our daughter ? Do you realize you have just broken her heart a little more ? Where are they Rose?" He said to mummy as I soaked his shoulder with my tears._

_"They are put away, she is going to make her self sick if she stays like this you know that and yes it might hurt now but one day he will be back for her " Mummy said in a tired voice ._

_I just carried on crying ,my last piece of him was gone and I felt like my heart was shattered into a million little splinters, Daddy carried me back up to my bed and laid me down then zoomed around the room tidying it back up before coming to lay with me .He stayed with me for about two months after that ,every night he would cutch me in untill I was asleep ,but as the days passed I was finding it harder and harder to get to sleep ,just knowing it was not my Jazzy who was stroking my hair was killing me and in the end I could not stand for any one to be around me when all the did was remind me of who was not here ,who would not be here for a very long time by the looks of it aswell._

_It took me about eight months to get some sort of routine , to just be me again ,well the half of me that was left any ways ._

_**END**_

"I love you with all my heart princess and I promise you this ,one day he will be back ." Nana whispered into my hair as she hugged me one last time before leaving me to get dressed .

I could feel the shattered remains of my heart pull together slightly ,he was beautiful ,my fuzzy memories were nothing compared to this single photo . One photo . It was all I had and it would stay with me untill I had the real thing with me again no matter how long it took .

I sat staring at the photo for a few more minutes before gently running my fingers down his face then putting it on my bed so I could get dressed . Feeling a slightly bit more happy than I usually was on the day of the year I actually smiled as I made my way down stairs to see every one hovering around the island in the kitchen where a massive birthday cake stood waiting with candles .Seriously ,ow on earth would I get through that ,it was bigger than the one last year and we ended up taking it to the homeless shelter because after eating as much as I could it made me sick . Plus the two day sugar high was not good .

"Happy birthday" Everybody screamed at me when they saw the small smile on my face .

"Thanks everyone ,its beautiful " I said still slightly in awe of the massive heart attach just waiting to happen sat on the island . I really wanted to laugh but though better of it . Today I was not going to bring every one down with me ,I was going to enjoy it ,after all I just got back a little of my Jazzy and I'll be damned if I was guna walk around with a frown on my face .

My day consisted of every one throwing expencive gifts at me and dad showing me how my new truck worked ,apparently he had aload more crap pilled into the already perfectly fine truck but Nooooo! He just had to take it one step futher didn't he . After trying and failing to remember exactly what every little button ,leaver and nob did I was finally free .

So here I was sat in my favorite spot in the garden watching the stars with a small smile on my face and holding my photo to my chest .It was amazing just how much came back to me from a photo ,memories that I though were lost forever were suddenly playing though my mind .

The slight chill like home for me and the trees singing as the breeze swept through the forest was my favorite music ,I was comfy here ,this was were I spent a lot of time after he left me and now I felt it only fitting that I make this into my happy place, instead of coming out hereand thinking about what was lost I can now think of what I have gotten back if only it was a small part of it.

A throat cleared behind me ,breaking me out of my happy thoughts .

"I'll be in soon dad" I said not turning around ,just wanting a few more minutes here to let my mind wander .

"Belly ? " A voice I had not heard in years said right behind me , spinning around so fast I thought for a second had given myself whiplash ,I was looking into the golden eyes I had longed for ,for so long .

He was still as beautiful as I remembered and his voice made goose bumps explode all over my body and despite the fact that I was screaming at my self to jump on him and never let him go again my body was frozen were it stood ,stairing at him ,taking in every detail I could .

I watched as his hand rose slowly and hesitated for a few second before he gently swiped his thumb across my cheek ,wiping away tears that I did not even know were falling .

His touch sent shocks through my body knocking my out of my frozen state as his hand cupped the side of my face.I could not help but to nuzzle my face into his hand which caused him to smile my smile ,and me to smile at him in return .Lifting my hand slowly I watched his eyes as they followed the movement for a few second then looked back at me ,love shining in this golden orbs .

Silently I gently brushed a stray bit of hair from his eyes then gently ran my finger down over his eyes and nose stopping for a second to trace his lips then moving my so my hand was cupping his face just like he was mine ,all th while silent tears fell from my eyes .

I couldn't accept the little contact with him after being away from him for so long and threw myself at him ,cluching at his shirt and burrying my head into his chest as a sob escaped my lips . His arms wrapped around me ,one circling around my waist crushing my to him and one weaving into my hair as he kissed the top of my head then nuzzeling his face into my hair breathing my scent in as his body shook with his own sobs .

" Please don't ever leave me again " I cried out .

Gently using the hand in my hair he pulled back my face to look at him .I could see all the love he had for me as he looked down deep into my soul , slowly lowering his face down to mine he brushed his lips against mine a few times before pulling back slightly to look at me again, only for me to pull him back down into a much deeper more passionate kiss ,trying to tell him how much I love him and missed him .

"Never , I will never be parted for you again . God I missed you so much Belly " He said breaking the kiss and placing kisses all over my face .

"I missed you to Jazzy" I said enjoying the feel of his lips on me ,wanting to stay like this forever .

PLEASE REVIEW ,THANKS XXXX


	14. Chapter 14

HEY EVERY ONE I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE AND SORRY ,I KNOW I SAY THE EVERY TIME BUT I DO MEAN IT .THERE ARE JUST SOME THINGS THAT COME BEFORE WRITING . ANY WAYS THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER ,LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

Bella P.O.V

I felt like I was home once again . My world felt faultless ,completed with his steel arm wrapped around me .

The cold seeping through my jumper oozing in to my very being.

Heaven . That is what if felt like right now to be holding him after so long ,so much doubt that I would ever see him again .But even as I stood here gripping him to me ,trying to mold his body to mine so we could never be parted again fear grasped at the edges threatening to pull me under once again. It felt like any minute this feeling of pure bliss would be ripped from me so I tried to get closer burying my-self further in to his embrace .

We could of been stood there for hours for all I knew but I didn't care ,I would happily stand out in the cold with My Jazzy wrapped around me for all eternity if it would mean that we would never be separated again . Hell, I would live in the freezing outbacks of Alaska in a tent if it would mean that we would be together .

'Belly' Jazzy's voice whispered from above ,his cool breath tickling the back of my neck making me shiver .

'Belly please look at me ' He pleaded . Reluctantly I forced myself to move my head from It's place - safely tucked into his chest - to look up at the man I knew I belonged to . Once my eye's connected with his soft golden orbs I was captivated ,how had I lived for so long with out being able to look into his eyes . How had I lived through every day with out hearing his voice , feeling his arms surround me molding me to his body I will never no .

What I do know is that I will never let any one take him form me again .

Slowly -as if not to alarm me - he raised his arm and gently stroked under my left eye with the pad of his thumb before trailing downwards and lightly holding my neck .His face lowered painfully slow until he was just a breath away from his lips touching mine .

My tongue slipped out licking me bottom lip causing his eye's to dart between my eye's and lip's a few times before his gently molded to mine in a heart stopping ,world shattering kiss . My right hand lifted and locked into the hair at the base of his neck while the other gently cupped his rugged jaw and cheek .

I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head ,my legs turned to jello . If he had not been holding me I would have hit the floor . Not breaking the kiss he leaned down and swept my legs from under my elevating me in his strong arms and holding me securely to his -larger the mine- frame .

Breaking the kiss so I could breath he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and inhaling a lung full of my scent .

'God I missed you so much Baby ' He mumbled into my neck making me giggle . Using the hand in his hair I tugged lightly pulling him up to meet my eyes .

'Jazzy ' I whispered 'Please don't go away again ,please stay with me . Where you belong ' I begged and my eyes started to water again . I could only imagine what he was feeling from me at the moment .There was so so many emotions running through me at the precise moment .

What if he had to leave again ? What if he didn't want me the same way I wanted him ? What if I was not what he was expecting after all these years apart ? What if I'm not good enough ? So many things were running through me I didn't know which one to be more worried about but I needed to know .

'Belly I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to leave .I promise ' He whispered .Tears escaped my eye's as I smiled at him .Overjoyed at the thought that he was finally ,completely mine .

'I love you' I whispered then kissed his beautiful lips before telling him again .

'Jesus Belly ,you don't know how long I'v waited to hear you say those word to me ' He said while smothering my face and neck with kisses .

'I love you too , so much ' He said before kissing me hard on the lips . I could feel myself starting to get tired .From this morning with all the fuss over my birthday to now the emotional overload had exhausted me and as much as I was fighting it I could feel my eyes slowly starting to drop . After breaking apart for air I lay my head on his broad shoulder and hug myself closer to him as he starts walking back towards the house .

888888888888888

I woke up in a daze , softly rubbing my eyes as I looked over to the night stand .4:00 am.

It was not unusual for me to wake at this hour ,sleep had been hard for me since My Jazzy had left . My Jazzy . No! . Please tell me it wasn't a dream!

My head whipped around searching my room for him ,hoping he'd be sat in here somewhere waiting for me to wake up but he wasn't . I could feel the tears streaming down my face at the thought it was all false , something my mind had made up to torture me once again . No! It was to real to be a dream.

'No 'I sobbed, I threw my quilt off the side of my bed and scramble out of bed nearly falling and breaking my neck in my attempt to search the house for him . Sobs were escaping me breaking the silence .

Running to my bedroom door I threw it open and made a dash for his room skidding as I reached his door to find it closed . Sobs were racking my body making me shake as I reached for his door handle only to stop once I held it in my hand ,to scared to open it and see that it was in-fact all a dream .

How much longer am I going to have to wait ?

'Bella ' Someone called from a distance only it was not the voice I longed to hear .

'NO ' The scream ripped from my throat as I collapsed to the floor ,my hand slipping from the door handle as my body went limp .

'BELLA ' Someone screamed down the hall but I was to far gone to care who it was .It felt like my heart had been rebuilt only to have it torn out again and again. I just wanted it all to end , all the pain and heartache ,the suffering .So I gave up and the next thing I know every thing is black .There is no pain ,it's just nothingness and I relish it .

I never want this peace to end . Here in the dark I'm not hurting every second there is no longing or waiting there is just nothing and It is such a welcome surprise not to have those feeling slowly killing me every day .

And just like every thing I want it's not long before it's pulled away from me .From the nothingness I feel emotions slowly starting to seep back in like a fog ,clouding me once again.

'Please Bella ' Someone sobs in the distance .

'Come back to us baby ' Another say's .

'Come back to us Hunny ' the first says only a-lot closer this time . And I feel the blackness lifting , the security of emptiness leaving me and I cry out at harsh reality of it all .My eye's start to flutter as light blinds me . Pain ,something I'm used to now stabs at me as my eyes burn .

'Thank god ' I hear Nana say next to and turn my head to squint at her as a sob breaks through once again why didn't they leave me there where I was not hurting . Realizing I'm in someones lap I look up to see Mama holding me tightly to her as she sob into my hair .

'God Bella don't you ever do that me me again ' Mama said dry sobbing into my hair squeezing me tightly .Nana sat next to us softly stroking my leg with venom pooling in he bright golden eyes .

'It was all a dream ' I cried into my mother shoulder over and over again ,how could life be so cruel to one person .

'What was all a dream sweetheart ' Nana asks quietly .

'He's still not here , why ? ' I cried .It all seemed so real , I could still feel the kisses on my lips and his solid frame holding me against his hard chest .

'Baby it was real he is here ' Nana whispered trying not to shock me to much more not knowing how much more I could take .Unluckily for her tho my body and mind had reached its quota for the day and my body froze slowly taking in her words .

It was like time had slowed as my head rotated to look at her .I'm sure I must of looked like a total loon with my bed hair and puffy face . It felt like my face had gone stiff with all the tears -wet and dry - that had fallen in the last 15 minutes .

'What? 'I asked calmly .All tears had stopped ,it was like my body refused to show any emotion until I knew exactly what was going on . Was he here? Was ittruly my mind playing tricks ? Is my mind still playing tricks or did I just hear right ? Was My Jazzy really here ?

'Sweetheart Jasper is home , what happened earlier really did happen .Jasper carried you in and put you in bed then your Dad , Papa and Jasper went hunting to catch up ,he thought he'd be back before you woke up. Thank god wecame back early .' Nana said .

Seconds later I was up out of Mamas arms and legging it to the stairs , if he really is home I need to see him with my own two eyes ,just to be sure .

The back door slammed open as I ran outside and headed for the woods surrounding the property knowing if I screamed his name he would find me .

I ran for a good 10 minutes before I started screaming his name .The breaches were scratching me as I ran in the dark through the woods in every direction .

Every now and then it would get a little lighter where the tree coverage thinned out but it wouldn't last long and I would be submerged in to black nothingness once again .

Running as fast as I could I couldn't help my self as my foot caught on a root sticking out of the floor and the scream got caught in my throat as I hit the floor . I lay there for a few moments before sitting up to inspect the damage . I could feel liquid running down my for head and my knees hurt pretty badly but until I got somewhere light I would never tell just how hurt I was .

Suddenly I'm not sitting on the damp forest floor but being held in cold stone arms and hugged tocome ones chest .

'Jesus Belly what are you doing out here ? Your bleeding hunni ' The voice my mind and body craved to hear said from above . His arms surrounded me like a security blanket and I held on to him like a toddler would it favourite teddy bear ,not willing to let go for any thing .

' Your here ,your really here ' I whispered into his neck happily as I all but climbed him to wrap my legs around his waist trying to get the most secure hold on him I could and what better way than to completely wrap myself around him like his second skin .

'God I'm so sorry baby ,if I knew I would of waited for you to wake up .Come onlet's get you home and checked out ' He said kissing the top of my head .

He hoisted me up a little further and wrapped one arm under my rear and the other held my back securely to him so I wouldn't fall and off her went . The wind was a welcome feeling ,stabbing at me through my clothing and chilling my already over heated skin .

Not more than a minute later we were walking in through the back door and into the kitchen where he filled up a glass of water and grabbed some pain killers from the cupboard before walking up stairs -passing Mama and Nana in the living room - to his room .

He gently unwound my arms from around his neck then knelt down at the end of his bed so I was half sitting on the bed and half still wrapped around him . A whimper escaped me as he reached back and unwound my legs from his waist .

' Shhh baby . Im going to clean you up a minute ' He reassured me making me realise I was still bleeding and in pain . I could see a few little gashes on my arms and feel the dried blood on my forehead and reached up to touch me saw head but winced when a sharp pain came from my slightly bent elbow .

Jasper was sat there watching me for a second before taking action , gently wiping the hair from my face to inspect the damage . Then looking at my arms ,gently twisting them up to see my elbows . When he got to my legs he winced slightly before smiling at me .

' Dont worry baby il make them all better ' He reassured again for my benefit . His strong arms lightly gripped my hips and brought me up , standing me in front of him.

'This is guna hurt a little bit Belly but il be gentle as I can ' Came his gentle voice as his fingers slipped into the waist band of my trousers and gently tugging them down wards . I didn't care that he would see me in only a thong , I was just so happy he was here . A little nudity on my part was not going to make me stop him from taking care of me right now . I needed him to care for me now and forever ,nude or not .

As his fingers gently ran Down the sides of my thighs I couldn't help but moan a little . It fell so good to feel his hands on my skin . When he reached just above my knee he pulled my trousers out so they wouldn't touch the skin where I could now see a tiny little twig sticking out of a small gash to the side of my knee .

Slowly I bent my leg up to step out of my bottoms and winced a little as a sharp stabbing sensation spread out from the little gash making me gasp .

Here I stood in front of the man of my dreams ,my one and only . The man I was planning on spending every day of my life with in a dirty mud slatterd baby blue top and my dark blue lace thong with bed hair that by now must be full of forest and a few cuts here and there and as I looked into his eyes all I could see was how much he loved me ,evelow hen I looked like a mud monster .

His eyes moved back down to my knee with a smile still on his lips as he gently pulled the inch long twig from my wounded knee causing me to hiss out in pain . His tongue darted out soaking his tongue with venom as he lifted my sore knee and kisses it , he was literally kissing me better and I would willingly take the sharp burn of his venom fixing me to feel his lip kissing over my body .

After kissing both my knees better he moved up and gently licked the small gash on my right hip then moving painfully slow up both of my arms using minuscule amounts of his venom to fix me . By the time he was stood in front of me after making sure every cut on my body was kissed better I was as horny as a nympho who'd been cut off for a week .

The feel of his lips on me had done wonderfully things to my body and as much as I wanted him right now I knew I was not ready . Smiling up at him I thanked him for fixing me and asked if I could stay with him to which he nodded .

' Come on then ' I said pulling him to the side of the bed and waiting for him to get on and comfy . Once he was seated he pulled up the blanket for me to clime under but I had other plans .

I crawled onto his bed over the upturned blanket and straight for him . I needed to feel him ,to know he was here and holding me . Loving me . Like it should have always been .

I crawled to him and straddled his lap wanting to be as close to him as I could possible be with out us both being naked this was the best I was gong to get . I sighed as my bare legs touched a slither of skin on his waist as his hands cupped my face and he lowered his lips to mine for another world stopping kiss .

Shuffling closer to him ,my chest presses against his I let myself get lost in the feel of his lips on mine , his tongue slipping out seeking entrance I was only to happy to grant . As his tongue fought mine for dominance his left hand slid down my back and cupped my bare bottom ,gently squeezing my round cheek before pulling my sex closer to his solid length causing us both to gasp as my damp thong covered mound cradled his hardened shaft .

I wanted him so much right now the urge to pull my thong to the side and let him have his way with me was so strong I had clamp my hand in his hair to stop them from doing what they wanted .

This was good enoug. For now . Feeling him under me ,his tongue massaging mine and his body pressed to mine was enough . Plus what harm could I little grinding do . After the day I have had I needed to feel something and at least this way it wouldn't go any further then to people who love each other making the other feel pleasure . And god it was a pleasure to feel his rigid length sliding against my wet core giving my pleasure I didn't know existed .

His hand gripping my bottom pulled me to him with a bit more force grinding my throbbing core into him making me moan into his mouth . With every thrust of his hip and every grind of mine the head of his shaft would rub against my clit shooting me closer and closer to the edge .

My hands gripped in his hair pulled a little causing him to grunt and pull me down harder onto him ,pushing me over the edge as asilent scream burst through my throat and him to jerk a few more times before growling into my mouth and falling over the edge with me .

Feeling him lose himself with me like this was amazing , to know that he wanted me as much as I wanted him made me so happy that I could cry , but I wouldn't , I didn't want him to think that he'd done something wrong . What we just did made me feel loved and cherished , he made me feel like a woman . A wanted woman .

After claiming from my high I kissed him once again and gently tugged at his shirt letting him know that I wanted it off . He hesitated for a second before lifting his arms and allowing me to remove it .

I knew all about his scars but I could tell that some of these were new ones and the way his head fell told me every thing , that was was he hesitated . He should never feel bad about who he is or what he looks like , he is perfect to me . Slowly I lowered my face and kissed a few of the newer ones before looking up at him thought my lashes . He needed to know how perfect he was to me .

I didn't want him to hide for me .

' I love you Jazzy .Please don't hide form me your perfect ' I said kissing his lips . I felt him relax under me and smiled ,kissing him one more time before snuggling myself into his bare chest . My cheek pressed against his cold shoulder as I nuzzled his neck and I knew that I loved this man with every thing in me . I wanted to become like him so I could spend the rest of my life by his side .

As my eyes closed and sleep finally took my blissed out body I heard him whisper in my ear .

' I love you more baby '

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW THANKS


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello every one I am back once again :)**

**I just want to say that I am sorry for taking so long and that I may still have some mistakes in here but I think Im getting better lol **

**I will be going over every chapter in the next week and correcting /changing things that need it .**

**I hope this is ok for every one and I hope that the next update will be up in a week **

**Thanks every one and I hope you are still liking my stories **

**Let me know what you think xxx**

Jaspers P.O.V

'Aro ' I said with the smallest nod of my head . In all the time I had been here that was the only greeting he ever had from me ,even tho I was reminded many times , I was supposed to bow in the pressence of the three king's ,I just didnt have it in me to submit to them . It was not in my nature .

'Ah Jasper ,my dear friend , welcome ' He replied . Defeat and annoyance rolling off him in wave as he glanced at his two brothers, one either side of him.

'It has been brought to my attention ,that the sentence you have been carrying out is now payed in full , you are by all rights free to leave . But before we end this meeting I would like to extend your visit ,if you would approve ? ' Aro asked ,hope shining through his other emotion as his two brothers hissed at him in anger .

While they liked the fact that it was me training there newborns ,I could feel every time they looked at me , they were both very eager to be rid of me . They both feared me and were very uncomfortable with my presence in there home . Had been from day one .

Shock ran though me at an alarming rate , had It really been that long since I had been here ? I stood frozen ,willing my brain , trying to count back the days ,weeks,months and years I have been here but all I could pull to the fore front of my mind was fight after fight ,bite after bite and newborn after newborn . I tried with all my mind power to think of what today's date was but I every time I came up blank .

At first all I could do was count the minutes and hours as they passed ,willing time to speed up , waiting un-till I could hold my belly in my arms again. At what point did I lose it all in a blur of time and pain . Death and destruction . When I was not it the training room I was wondering the halls ,my mind all fogged up , trying to avoid every one and every thing but some times these "people" made them self's unavoidable .

A few weeks ago I was wondering the halls day dreaming my days away ,willing them to pass, when I was cornered by a small blonde female ,reeking of want and lust , backing me into a corner . I had noticed her the moment I had come to the Voituri castle ,not for her looks or anything , she was stood in the throne room when I entered and the second she clocked me she started feeling determination and lust ,want and need all heaped in with many more while she watched me walk to the thrones and address the three kings , signing away my life un-till they had finished with me .

She had made it her mission to make her self noticeable in my presence .

Cornering me at every chance ,trying to make me want her , but she failed at every turn . As time went by I lost myself in the killing and fighting again ,reverting back to my old self . The people in the castle all looked the same to me after a while ,all smelled the same , I became numb , locked in my own mind replaying how thing turned so bad in such a short time . I tried not to become the man I once was but in the situation I was in it was hard not to become "The Major " again after all this is what I once was .A killing machine ,show no mercy and demand respect . Everything was there ,the pain and killing ,fighting and winning ,hunger and blood , the only thing that was amiss was that I didn't have Marie there ,commanding me .

It was like my mind was on a loop ,all the old feeling that were once there came back with a vengeance including the need , my mind would replay what had once been or what had happened just days ,hours , before . My mind could not take it and it all became to much .

Marie with her hands around my throat , dismembering the newborns at there one year mark , fucking Marie against the barn wall while we were both covered in blood , soft brown curls , fighting in the ring , roaring in pain , Marie , pain , brown curls , lust , fucking , orders, bites , rips , pain, soft brown hair , all over and over never ending untill that was all I knew .

It just happened to be one of the times my mind was stuck on this loop that she cornered me ,a day I will never forgive my self for , as my mind was going over the continuous loop of never ending pain she found me . Lust so strong, it nearly brought me to my knees, hit me from the figure standing in the shadows . Growling at the figure as she slowly emerged ,eyes on the floor , and all I saw was soft brown hair .

'I miss you ' she whispered .Standing there as nude as the day she was born.

She took a hesitant step forward , slowly reaching out her hand to me , I was transfixed . Soft brown hair . I could smell her arousal and feel her want and need for me and I liked it . The change in emotions was very welcome . It had been such a long time since someone had touched me with anything less than the intention of hurting me ,I don't know how I didn't realise sooner that it was once again my mind playing me but I didn't and I will forever hate myself for what happened .

As my eyes trailed her body from the stunning soft brown hair down to her taunt little nipples begging me for my utmost attention , the smooth expanse of her toned stomach all the way down to her dripping hairless center and moist thighs ,every inch of her called to me ,begging me to take her ,make her cum . My hand shot out and gently stroked her hair ,slightly the wrong colour of brown, but still brown , and that was all the welcome she needed .

Pushing her body as close to mine as she could ,her hard buds pushed up against my unclothed chest pulling a growl from me and for me to become increasingly turned on as I gazed down at the soft brown hair , never once did her eyes meet mine ,maybe I could have pulled my self back together if she had, no such luck .

As I was still gently stroking her hair her hands reached around and undid the belt buckle of my jeans and she waisted no time in helping me become as nude as she was ,helping me feet out of my trousers she purposely brushed my solid member on her way back up drawing a whimper from me ,all the while my fingers never left her hair .She kissed her way up my chest stopping at my neck and stayed there kissing .

Her hand took my free one and slowly trailed it across her hip down to the junction between her thighs ,growling as she used my fingers to gently rub through her folds , and into her tight hole. Holding me there for a few seconds then began pumping my fingers in and out holding onto my wrist ,scared that I would stop , un-till I was doing it my self without the need of her aid .

Growling at the feel of her tight ,wet hole ,wrapped around my fingers I picked up the speed of my hand , thrusting my fingers in and out while my thumb found her clit and rubbed as hard as I could , enjoying the feel of her walls tightening , sucking my fingers in deeper . My free hand clenched in her soft brown hair as she wrapped one leg around my bear hip giving me space to sink deeper into her folds . Loving that her juices were now dripping down my hand I gave a few more hard thrusts and she came undone ,her mouth opening against my chest in a silent scream as she came ,soaking me in the processe . Panting she looked down at my solid penis and the point where my hand disappears inside of her and grinds on me a few more times before reaching down and pulling my finger free .

She takes my hand and wraps it around my solid rod transferring the wetness before shoving my hand out of the way. Taking a firm grip on my manhood she begins moving up and down over and over bringing me closer to the edge .

My hand shoots from her hair and grabs her firm unclothed ass squeezing and my other free hand shooting up and plays with her taunt nipples as she continues her fast movements . Every thing seems right at this moment . Pain and blood ,Marie and orders, lust and fucking ,only now I'm not thinking about the fucking part ,she's here and were together . I don't know how she _is _here but i'll take what I can get . It takes me right back to that barn where Marie used to ride me for days before rolling over and demanding that I keep fucking her, anyway I like, un-till I cant move any longer .Only now it's now Marie .

The feel of my stiff rod thrusting into her slick hands felt amazing ,I cant help but growl , causing her to growl as-well , _wait ,_she cant growl like that I think before all thought is lost as she nips my nipple and drags my hand from her hard buds down the her clit ,willing me to play there , to give her the edge she need to come again . I cant help but obay ,wanting to feel her clench around my fingers again sucking them into her once more .As she started clenching around me her name spilled from my lips like a mantra 'Bella Bella Bella ' as I feel the beginings of both out orgasms, causing the woman wrapped around my hand to laugh while she was panting and look at me for the first time smiling and says ' sorry pretty boy ,wrong girl ' and to start laughing while she is tightening around me .

It was like my brain decided at that moment to work again , coming from a dark room after years into the light and seeing every thing in colour once again , being under water and seeing every thing as a blur then breaking the surface and you can see every thing clearly . This was not Bella . Roaring the most fierce roar ever I threw her away from me and pounced ,my guilt and self hatred eating me away , telling my to kill her ,that it will all go away if she is dead .

After I had her in several pieces I dragged her out into the court yard to burned her there , only to be stopped by the three kings . Apparently she was of great importance ,with her amazing gift ,she was Aro's personal shield, able to guard him for gifts of the mind as long as she was touching him . She tried every chance she got after that ,trying to get further with me , know that I could not kill only made her even more determined to find me in a weak state of mind once again. I never let myself become consumed in my own mind again ,I was always on high alert ,conscious of my surrounding at all times . I will never put my self in that position again . I am Bella's and she is (hopefully) mine ,forever.

My urge to see her burn to ash grew every time I had to see that smug little smile or hear the gossip of what had happened that day, nearly over-riding the need to back down , knowing that if I didn't back down I would die. I would spend hours upon hours showering after I had seen her ,scrubbing myself un-till I thought I was clean . The problem was that I never felt clean after that , it was like she had tainted me , my body and soul would forever be darkened due to a determined girl and my inability to separate my past for my present.

I am only glad that it didn't go any further than what it did . It still baffled me how I lost myself , how did I not see it coming and how after all these years ,after finding Bella I could forget , forget that what I am doing now was for her and in no way related to my past . How could I risk it all and put myself in that position , how am I going to tell her what I had done ?

All of this ran through my head in a matter of seconds while the three kings sat there awaiting my answer , leave or go ? I had made up my mind the second I found out I was not longer bound to this place . Nodding my head I walking out of the throne room ,forgetting the items in my room I made straight for the front door .

I waited in the shadows for the sun to go down ,last thing I wanted to do was to reveal myself , I didn't want to be stuck here any longer than need be and revealing myself was a sure way to add to my sentence. after what felt like hours I was final free to go my way .Finding transport was easier said then done when one finds them self's with out any money but that would not stop me .

Waiting un-till I was out of Voltera I stole the first car I came upon ,now my only problem was how do I get on the plane with no I.D or cash?

The thought that she might not even want me now after all this time and if she still did then she might not want me once she knows what I have done while away from her crossed my mind more than once on my journey but those are answers I will never get un-till I am there .

I can only hope that she will forgive me and if not spend the rest of my days begging for forgivness and hope that she finds it in her heart to do so .

The only thing I was certain of , no matter what I had done in the years I had been there , and there was a lot that I did not ever want to think about again , the memory in the throne room mostly, I knew with out a doubt I was never going back there .

I was finally going to see her ,smell her and touch her after so long . Around Ten Years I was told I had been there . Ten Years to many I say, but it's over now.

I was finally going home. To my Bella.


End file.
